Black Wolf
by Lord Freeman
Summary: Black Wolf por fin aparece y se enfrenta al escuadron dorado ¿Podran estos oficiales de elite detener a este peligroso criminal?
1. Black Wolf 1

**BLACK WOLF**

CAPITULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO

Ikki bajo del avión que lo había llevado a la cuidad donde había sido transferido por su empleo, el joven se sentía nervioso y a la vez emocionado por su nuevo trabajo pero mucho mas por que después de 3 años volvería a ver a su hermano menor shun, quien había ido a esa misma ciudad a continuar con sus estudios universitarios, no se habían visto en todo ese tiempo y solo tenia noticias de el por cartas que shun le enviaba y últimamente por correos electrónicos

El joven quien tenia una chaqueta negra que a sus espaldas tenia un majestuoso fénix de fuego salió del aeropuerto y tomo un taxi que lo llevo a la dirección que shun le había dado de su actual empleo pues a esas horas de la tarde aun debía estar en su empleo, al llegar el joven vio un restaurante muy lujoso que tenia una fila interminable para entrar pues el lugar se reservaba el derecho de admisión y el restaurante curiosamente se llamaba "Andrómeda Princess", ikki se acerco a la persona que había de guardia en la puerta

disculpe he venido a ver a shun hayabusa- dijo ikki-

¿quién lo busca?- pregunto el guardia que era muy grande y se veía muy fuerte-

su hermano- respondió el joven notando que el hombre tenia un colgante con la forma de un toro dorado-

lo siento pero no puede pasar ya he oído ese cuento muchas otras veces- dijo el hombre-

le digo que soy el hermano mayor de shun, ikki- repitió el muchacho empezando a perder la paciencia-

será mejor que se vaya si no quiere tener problemas- dijo en tono amenazante el corpulento hombre-

no, el que va a tener problemas es usted si no me deja ver a mi hermano- al decir esto ikki mostró la identificación de su cartera junto con una placa de policía-

al ver esto el hombre grande de mala gana hablo por el intercomunicador que tenia en la oreja para saber que debía hacer

aquí hay un hombre que dice ser hermano del señor shun...- me mostró su identificación y una placa de policía...- de acuerdo...- de acuerdo- dijo el hombre haciendo varias pausas escuchando las instrucciones-

¿y bien?- pregunto ikki de brazos cruzados-

sígame- se limito a decir el hombre grande

el joven y el sujeto entraron al restaurante al tiempo que 4 tipos ocupaban la función del sujeto para elegir a las personas que entrarían al lugar, el hombre llevo a ikki a un pequeño vestíbulo donde había una pequeña mesa de centro blanca y una silla del mismo color, el hombre le hizo una seña a ikki para que se siente pero el joven prefirió estar de pie mientras que el sujeto lo miraba fijamente, pasaron unos minutos hasta que ikki hablo

¿a que hora veré a mi hermano?- pregunto de forma impaciente ikki-

veo que sigues igual de gruñón que siempre niisan- dijo una voz detrás del joven-

esto sorprendió mucho a ikki que se dio la vuelta al reconocer esa voz encontrándose con un apuesto joven de largos cabellos y ojos verdes vestido completa e impecablemente de blanco y con un largo gorro de chef que le sonreía alegremente

¡SHUN!- grito ikki acercándose rápidamente a su hermano menor-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun abrazando con fuerza a su hermano mayor-

ninguno de los 2 hermanos pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, había sido mucho tiempo de estar separados demasiado tiempo pero al fin estaban juntos de nuevo como debería de ser

pero mírate nada mas como has crecido estas mas alto- dijo ikki mirando detenidamente a su hermano menor-

tu también has crecido niisan- dijo shun limpiándose las lagrimas de sus ojos-

¿todo esta bien señor?- le pregunto el hombre a shun-

si aldebaran-san puedes volver a tu trabajo- dijo shun sonriéndole al hombre grande-

con su permiso- dijo aldebaran retirándose-

hermano debes disculpar a aldebaran el no confía en la gente extraña pero una vez que lo conozcas veras que es una buena persona- dijo shun-

eso no importa pero si me alegra que estés bien cuidado- dijo ikki sin tomar importancia a la actitud de ese hombre-

bueno pero siéntate tenemos mucho que platicar- dijo shun sonriéndole a su hermano-

si tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo ikki que se disponía a tomar asiento-

sin embargo apenas si termino de decir esto ikki apareció corriendo presuroso un joven de cabellos y ojos cafés vestido igualmente de blanco y gorro como su hermano menor pero a diferencia de shun sus ropas se encontraban bastante sucias y noto el que joven tenia bordado en su traje un magnifico pegaso en hilo de color bronce

¡SHUN TENEMOS PROBLEMAS!- grito el chico desesperado-

seiya ¿qué hiciste ahora?- pregunto shun cambiando su sonrisa por una cara seria-

bueno es que se me olvido cuando tiempo tenia que estar en el fuego la olla de presión y...- empezó a decir el joven-

¿otra vez?- dijo shun llevándose la mano a la cara-

perdóname shun- dijo seiya bajando la cabeza apenado-

olvídalo mejor vamos a arreglar el desastre que causaste- dijo shun-

los 3 jóvenes se encaminaron a la cocina lo cual noto seiya y miro extrañado a ikki por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar

¿quién es este?- pregunto seiya señalando a ikki-

"este" es mi hermano mayor ikki- dijo shun dirigiéndole una mirada poco amigable a seiya-

ahh vaya es justo como me lo habías descrito- dijo seiya-

¿y tu eres?- pregunto ikki mirando detenidamente a seiya-

el es un buen amigo mío niisan, su nombre es seiya- dijo shun-

y vaya tengo si suerte que tu seas mi amigo y el dueño del lugar por que si no ya me hubieran despedi...- empezó a decir seiya pero shun rápidamente le tapo la boca-

¡SEIYA CALLATE!- grito shun molesto-

¿es cierto eso shun? ¿eres el dueño de este lugar?- pregunto ikki muy sorprendido-

bueno... yo... esto de...- shun no sabia que decir-

pensé que ya se lo habías contado- dijo seiya al notar que había hablado de mas-

era una sorpresa- dijo shun mirando de forma asesina a su amigo-

lo siento- dijo seiya-

en ese momento un gran silencio se formo y hubiera seguido así de no ser por que una joven de cabellos rojos y azules ojos apareció en escena vestida igualmente de blanco y gorro como shun y seiya

¿se puede saber que hacen? tenemos mucho trabajo- dijo la joven reprendiendo a shun y seiya-

es que seiya dejo olvidada la olla de presión- dijo shun-

¿otra vez?- pregunto la joven llevándose una mano a la cabeza-

hermana mira quien llego es el hermano de shun- dijo seiya para cambiar el tema-

¿el hermano de shun?- pregunto la joven al notar la presencia de ikki mirándolo detenidamente- vaya es justo como lo habías descrito shun-

niisan ella es seika la hermana mayor de seiya- dijo shun presentando a la joven-

mucho gusto- dijo ikki-

el gusto es mío, espero que disculpes a mi hermano es muy torpe- dijo seika estrechando la mano de ikki-

¡HERMANA!- grito seiya ofendido-

bueno shun tenemos mucho trabajo, apresurémonos para que puedas platicar a gusto con tu hermano- dijo la joven sin hacerle caso a seiya-

si- respondió shun-

¿yo que hago?- pregunto seiya-

lleva al hermano de shun a un lugar cómodo y luego limpias el desastre que hiciste- dijo seika-

a la orden- dijo seiya-

seiya llevo a ikki a sentarse a una pequeña mesa donde podía ver todo lo que shun hacia luego de lo cual se retiro a limpiar su desastre y posteriormente a ayudar a sus compañeros con las labores en la cocina mientras que ikki observaba a su hermano trabajar asombrado ante la rapidez de shun al preparar y servir los alimentos que le pedían y en eso estaba cuando seiya volvió con el

¿verdad que es impresionante?- pregunto seiya-

si mucho- respondió ikki-

bueno debes tener hambre aquí te traigo algo- dijo seiya sirviéndole un plato a ikki-

es por demás decir que el platillo servido no tenia muy buena cara ni se veía muy comestible pero no queriendo ser grosero ikki lo probo

increíble- dijo el joven abriendo los ojos sorprendido-

jejeje ¿qué te parece? yo mismo lo hice- dijo seiya al notar la expresión en el rostro de ikki-

ya que el sabor de la comida era delicioso a comparación de la apariencia que esta tenia y en eso estaba ikki cuando shun se acerco a la mesa con otro plato una vez que el trabajo se había tranquilizado

seiya ¿no trataras de envenenar a mi hermano verdad?- pregunto shun a modo de broma-

como crees- dijo seiya divertido-

aquí tienes niisan- dijo shun sirviéndole otro plato a ikki-

el platillo servido por shun se veía exquisito e ikki no pudo resistir probarlo y si el platillo de seiya era delicioso el que su hermanito le dio era 100 veces mas exquisito pues su sabor era incomparable y el joven no tenia palabras con que expresar lo que su paladar estaba degustando

mmmm shun esto es lo mas delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida- dijo ikki-

¿de verdad? Que bueno que te guste- dijo shun alegre por el cumplido hecho por su hermano mayor-

bueno los dejo solos- dijo seiya volviendo a la cocina-

el lugar es muy bonito- dijo ikki-

gracias- dijo shun-

el joven mientras comía observo que el lugar era bastante amplio y prácticamente todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por lo que ikki supuso que su hermano no tendría problemas para mantener el negocio, notando también que las sillas tenían acabados muy elegantes al igual que las mesas sobre las que había blancos manteles y el lugar estaba decorado con varias plantas y flores ornamentarías muy hermosas mientras que en las paredes había varias pinturas de diversos estilos en eso estaba ikki cuando seika y seiya se acercaron a los hermanos

shun si quieres puedes irte nosotros seguiremos atendiendo a los clientes recuerda que mañana te debes levantar temprano- dijo la joven despidiéndose- fue un gusto conocerte ikki-

bueno shun nos vemos mañana conmigo a cargo no tienes nada de que preocuparte- dijo seiya-

eso es lo que me preocupa- dijo shun muy serio-

no te preocupes shun yo lo estaré vigilando- dijo seika-

eso si me tranquiliza- dijo shun aliviado-

¡OIGAN!- dijo seiya molesto-

jajaja solo bromeamos seiya- dijo shun que ya no pudo aguantarse la risa-

muy graciosos- dijo seiya sacando la lengua-

bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- dijo shun despidiéndose-

hasta mañana- dijeron seika y seiya-

shun se tomo unos minutos para cambiarse de ropa por una playera verde y un pantalón blanco de tirantes y se despidió de los otros empleados incluyendo a aldebaran quien se despidió cortésmente de shun mientras que aun le dirigía cierta mirada de desconfianza a ikki lo cual no paso desapercibido por este

¿qué harás mañana niisan?- pregunto shun cuando salieron del restaurante-

mañana temprano tengo que reportarme a la jefatura- dijo ikki-

ya veo- dijo shun-

¿y desde temprano abren este lugar?- pregunto ikki-

no lo que pasa es que tengo que ir al colegio y luego tengo que atender el otro negocio...- al decir esto shun se tapo la boca pero ya era tarde-

¿otro negocio? ¿también es tuyo?- dijo ikki bastante sorprendido-

bue.. bueno en realidad... en realidad no es mío- dijo shun nervioso y bajando la cabeza-

¿y de quien es?- pregunto ikki-

es... es... de mi... no... no...- shun estaba muy rojo y trataba de no mirar a los ojos de ikki-

vamos shun dímelo- dijo ikki con voz suave para tranquilizar a tu hermano menor-

bueno... en realidad el negocio es de mi novia- dijo shun en voz muy baja y muy rojo-

¿tu novia?- ahora ikki no cabía de la sorpresa-

en tan solo unos instantes su pequeño hermanito quien fuera muy tímido e inseguro con las chicas lo sorprendía diciéndole no solo que tenia 2 negocios si no que además que uno de los mismo era el negocio de su novia pero para ikki era muy mucho mas difícil asimilar este ultimo hecho de que su hermano menor ya tuviera una novia que cualquier otra cosa

¿estas molesto?- pregunto shun evitando mirar a los ojos de su hermano-

claro que no aunque si me has sorprendido bastante hermanito- dijo ikki esbozando una sonrisa-

te lo quería decir pero pensé que seria mejor hacerlo en persona y no en las cartas que te enviaba- dijo shun bajando aun mas la cabeza tratando de evitar mirar a los ojos de su hermano mayor-

escúchame shun- dijo ikki tomando por los hombros a su hermano y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- después de estar tanto tiempo separados es compresible que hayas hecho tu vida y yo no tengo derecho a decirte nada ni mucho menos a estar molesto al contrario estoy muy feliz por ti-

gracias niisan- dijo shun abrazando a su hermano-

ikki se sintió muy bien cuando shun lo abrazo era algo que hacia mucho tiempo necesitaba aun cuando tiempo atrás el casi siempre evitaba que shun lo abrazaba pero ahora todo era distinto ya que ahora comprendía que shun solo le estaba demostrando lo mucho que lo quería por lo que deseaba que shun lo abrazara cuantas veces quisiera y si fuera por el nunca rompería ese contacto con su hermanito pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que se separo de shun lentamente

bueno ¿tomamos un taxi a tu casa?- pregunta ikki con una amplia sonrisa que solo shun tenia el poder de hacer aparecer en el rostro del joven-

no es necesario podemos ir en mi auto- dijo shun sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo-

¿también tienes auto?- pregunto ikki nuevamente sorprendido- ¿y supongo que sabrás manejar?-

obviamente hermano que caso tendría que tuviera un auto si no supiera conducir- dijo shun sarcásticamente-

si es cierto perdona fue una pregunta tonta- dijo ikki algo apenado-

no tienes por que disculparte niisan- dijo shun sonriéndole dulcemente con los ojos cerrados a su hermano-

los jóvenes caminaron al estacionamiento del restaurante donde shun abrió la puerta de un mustang shelby GT 500 de colores negro y plata, shun se subió mientras que ikki miraba detenidamente el vehículo

buen auto- dijo ikki al subir al mustang-

gracias- dijo shun encendiendo el motor y poniendo en marcha el auto-

los hermanos salieron del restaurante rumbo a la casa de shun, en el camino ambos platicaron un poco de lo que habían hecho en esos 3 años que no se habían visto por lo que sin darse cuenta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban frente a un gran edificio de departamentos

¿y este lugar?- pregunto ikki-

se me olvido decirte niisan yo vivo en un departamento- dijo shun al estacionar el auto-

buenas noches señor shun- dijo cortésmente un hombre de cabellos rojos vestido de negro-

buenas noches Capella- dijo shun-

¿sabes? es algo raro oír que te dicen "señor shun"- dijo ikki mientras entraban al edificio-

si pero bueno yo ya me acostumbre- dijo shun encogiéndose de hombros-

entonces los jóvenes subieron al elevador que los llevo al ultimo piso del edificio, y al abrir la puerta ikki volvió a llevarse otra gran sorpresa al ver que el departamento de shun era muy grande además de estar decorado elegante y lujosamente con todas las comodidades que uno pudiera imaginar sin embargo ikki imagino que por lo bien que le estaba resultando el negocio a shun podía darse todos esos lujos así que no le presto mayor importancia

¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar niisan?- pregunto shun-

no gracias hermano con lo que comí en el restaurante es mas que suficiente- dijo ikki-

bueno si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo- dijo shun-

claro- dijo ikki al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala y no pudo evitar decir- vaya que cómodo-

si bueno niisan tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo shun sentándose a un lado de ikki-

los jóvenes platicaron hasta altas horas de la noche shun le platico a ikki de cómo llego a la cuidad y conoció a seiya y a su hermana seika quienes le ayudaron dándole alojamiento mientras que shun y seiya trabajaban medio tiempo para poder pagar la colegiatura del colegio y después de trabajar arduamente por mas de 2 años shun y seiya consiguieron el dinero para rentar ese local que ikki vio después de eso el negocio fue tan productivo que pudieron comprar el local y ahora no tenían que preocuparse mucho por cuestiones de dinero

por su parte ikki le contó a shun que había tomado parte en varios casos importantes en la policía y los había logrado resolver unos mas fácilmente que otros pero siempre con un gran riego de morir a manos de varios criminales peligrosos lo cual asusto bastante a shun quien no tenia idea de los peligros que su hermano había corrido esos últimos años pero ikki aun a punto de perder la vida siempre había salido adelante y nunca se daba por vencido por lo que entre sus compañeros se gano el sobrenombre de "Phoenix" ikki algo que dejo asombrado a shun

sin embargo cuando se dieron cuenta ya era prácticamente la una de la madrugada e ikki noto que shun quien se encontraba abrazado a el ya no podía mantenerse despierto

bueno creo que ya es hora de que vayas a dormir shun- dijo ikki-

quie... quiero seguir platicando no... aun no tengo sueño niisan...- dijo shun mientras que luchaba inútilmente por que sus ojos se mantuvieran abiertos-

entonces el joven se acurruco en el pecho de ikki y se durmió mientras que su hermano mayor sonreía y acariciaba paternalmente el cabello de shun, paso un momento hasta que ikki estuvo completamente seguro de que shun se había dormido y entonces el joven llevo a su hermanito a su cama donde lo arropo lo cual hizo llegar a la mente de ikki viejos y hermosos recuerdos de cuando eran niños donde el arropaba a shun para que durmiera

descansa shun- dijo ikki en voz baja-

niisan- dijo shun entre sueños dibujando una hermosa sonrisa en su angelical rostro-

lo cual hizo que ikki sonriera mas ampliamente antes de salir de la habitación de su hermanito y el joven se recostó en el sofá para dormir un poco ya que a partir de mañana empezaría su trabajo en la policía mas de pronto la sonrisa de ikki fue sustituida por un rostro muy serio por que había algo que le decía que pronto ocurriría algo no sabia que era y no se podía quitar ese presentimiento de la mente por lo que no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido profundamente

Fin del Capitulo 1


	2. Black Wolf 2

CAPITULO 2. UNA LEYENDA URBANA

Temprano en la mañana ikki salió del departamento de shun antes de que su hermanito despertara para reportarse a su superior en la jefatura de policía, apenas llego el joven que vestía una gabardina azul, unos pantalones a juego igualmente azules y una camisa amarilla fue enviado con su jefe inmediato

bueno días soy ikki hayabusa- dijo el joven al entrar a la oficina de su nuevo jefe-

buenos días ikki pasa y siéntate- dijo el hombre uniformado de largos cabellos azules-

aquí esta mi expediente- dijo ikki mirando fijamente los azules ojos como zafiros de ese hombre-

muy bien- dijo el hombre tomando el expediente de ikki- permíteme presentarme soy el jefe de policía Saga Géminis conmigo te reportaras y entregaras tus informes-

si señor- dijo ikki-

ahora veamos que tenemos aquí- dijo el hombre al tiempo que empezó a leer el expediente de ikki- vaya así que tu eres el famoso "Phoenix" ikki realmente has resuelto casos muy difíciles y en muchos de ellos estuviste a punto de perder la vida-

solo hice lo necesario para cumplir con mi deber señor- dijo ikki muy serio-

bien muy bien acompáñame- dijo saga poniéndose de pie-

saga llego a ikki a los vestidores de la policía donde ambos se quedaron parados frente a un joven de largos cabellos negros que se estaba vistiendo, ikki no pudo evitar notar que ese joven tenia tatuado en la espalda un espléndido dragón que abarcaba prácticamente toda la espalda del pelinegro

ikki te presento a Shiryu Libra mejor conocido como el dragón shiryu creo que ya sabrás por que- dijo saga-

mucho gusto yo soy ikki hayabusa- dijo ikki-

así que tu eres el famoso "Phoenix" me da mucho gusto conocerte- dijo shiryu poniéndose una playera blanca y saludando de mano a ikki-

a partir de ahora ambos serán compañeros shiryu encargarte de mostrarle todo- dijo saga-

siendo así será mejor empezar de una vez- dijo shiryu-

cuando termines quiero que ambos vengan a mi oficina para que les asigne un caso- dijo saga antes de retirarse-

bueno te mostrare las instalaciones- dijo shiryu haciéndole una señal a ikki para que lo siguiera- como veras estas son las duchas y los vestidores creo que el jefe luego te asignara un casillero-

bueno pues conozcamos el lugar- dijo ikki-

shiryu le mostró los departamentos y oficinas de la jefatura a ikki e igualmente lo presento con varios compañeros de trabajo siendo uno de los últimos un hombre de cabellos azules que estaba sentado con la piernas encima del escritorio muy relajado y al parecer durmiendo

¡MILO!- grito shiryu-

¿qué quieres lagartija? No me molestes- dijo el hombre abriendo un ojo de color azul que miraba despreocupadamente a shiryu-

¿lagartija?- pregunto ikki quien trato de aguantarse la risa al captar el por que del apodo-

¡SI ME VUELVES A DECIR ASI TE IRA MUY MAL!- grito shiryu levantando de su lugar a milo mientras lo tenia tomado del cuello de su camisa-

vamos sabes que te lo digo de cariño- dijo milo poniendo una cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida-

eres imposible- dijo shiryu soltando a milo-

¿qué es lo que pasa aquí?- pregunto un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules-

nada aioria es solo milo que como siempre esta fastidiándome- dijo shiryu-

eres un exagerado- dijo milo volviendo a sentarse con las piernas arriba de su escritorio-

bueno como sea déjense de tonterías y pónganse a trabajar- dijo aioria en un tono muy autoritario-

oigan antes que nada permítanme presentarles al nuevo- dijo shiryu señalando a ikki quien hasta ese momento solo era espectador de todo lo que ocurría-

mucho gusto soy ikki hayabusa- dijo ikki-

a esto aioria y milo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos para luego gritar con incredulidad

¿TU ERES EL FAMOSO PHOENIX?-

si así es- dijo ikki-

¿PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ TANTO ESCANDALO?- grito un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color quien tenia un gran parecido con aioria-

nada hermano es que el famoso "Phoenix" esta aquí- dijo aioria señalando a ikki-

vaya así que tu eres ikki hayabusa- dijo el sujeto quien no se impresiono con tanta facilidad-

oigan ya saben que el nuevo es el famoso "Phoenix"- dijo un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros quien llego corriendo-

te enteras de todo muy tarde como siempre shura- dijo milo burlándose de su compañero-

pero que maleducados son todos deberían presentarse apropiadamente con el nuevo compañero- dijo al llegar un hombre de cabellos lilas y ojos violetas-

es lo que digo- dijo shiryu- mira ikki ellos pertenecen al escuadro de fuerzas especiales son lo mejor de lo mejor en la fuerza-

yo soy Mu Aries experto en comunicaciones- dijo el hombre de cabello lila-

yo soy Aioria Leo me especializo en armamento pesado- dijo el hombre pelirrojo-

yo soy Milo Scorpion no es por presumir pero soy el mejor Francotirador de la fuerza- dijo el hombre de cabello azul-

yo soy Aioros Sagittarius experto en demolición- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño-

yo soy Shura Capricorn el mejor del escuadro antibombas- dijo el hombre pelinegro-

y juntos somos mejor conocidos como los cinco magníficos- dijo milo abrazándose a sus compañeros-

¡CALLATE IDIOTA!- dijo shura golpeando en la cabeza a milo-

como dijo shiryu pertenecemos al escuadrón de fuerzas especiales y reconocimiento táctico cada uno el mejor en su especialidad- dijo aioria-

aunque algunos tomamos mas en serio nuestro trabajo que otros- dijo Mu mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa ante el comportamiento infantil de sus compañeros milo y shura-

bueno creo que ya es hora de ir a ver al jefe- dijo shiryu al mirar su reloj-

bien fue un placer conocerlos nos veremos luego- dijo ikki despidiéndose de sus nuevos compañeros-

luego de esto ikki y shiryu entraron a la oficina del jefe donde saga los estaba esperando

bien caballeros les voy a asignar un caso muy especial- dijo saga- tengo confianza que con sus habilidades combinadas podrán resolverlo pronto-

jefe no se estará refiriendo a...- empezó a decir shiryu-

así es les voy a asignar el caso "Black Wolf"- dijo saga-

¿Black Wolf? ¿de que se trata?- pregunto ikki-

la pregunta correcta seria de "quien" se trata- dijo saga-

Black Wolf es una persona- dijo shiryu-

pero no cualquier persona- dijo saga poniéndose de pie al tiempo que miraba fijamente por las persianas de su ventana- se trata de un asesino-

¿un asesino?- pregunto ikki-

así es el mejor asesino de la ciudad- dijo saga volviendo a sentarse- hemos hecho de todo para atraparlo pero el maldito es astuto muy astuto-

¿tienen alguna información acerca de el?- pregunto ikki-

todo lo que tenemos esta en el expediente espero que puedan reunir mas información por su cuenta ahora vayan al estacionamiento por un vehículo para que puedan empezar- dijo saga entregándole una copia del expediente a cada uno- bien eso es todo les deseo suerte caballeros-

si señor- dijeron ikki y shiryu-

detectives- dijo saga antes de que la pareja saliera de la oficina- tenga cuidado, mucho cuidado-

lo tendremos señor- dijo shiryu mientras que ikki permaneció callado-

los jóvenes se dirigieron al estacionamiento de la policía donde les dieron como medio de transporte un Camaro de color negro

¿quién conduce?- pregunto shiryu-

conduce tu, quiero leer el expediente- dijo ikki-

mientras ikki leía el expediente del caso, shiryu condujo fuera de la estación de policía ahora el siguiente paso lógico para ellos era conseguir mas información acerca del sospechoso por lo cual shiryu se pondría en contacto con sus informantes en la cuidad

no puedo creerlo prácticamente no tenemos nada de ese sujeto ni siquiera su rostro- dijo ikki tirando de mala gana a la parte trasera del auto el expediente-

por eso su captura se ha dificultado aun mas- dijo shiryu-

ya que en el expediente la única foto que había de ese hombre era una difusa y borrosa imagen de una silueta humana nada que pudiera ser muy útil, hubo unos minutos de silencio hasta que ikki tomo la palabra

¿tu sabes algo mas acerca del sujeto?- pregunto ikki-

bueno según mis fuentes la mayoría de sus trabajos los a hecho para Albiore Cefeo- dijo shiryu-

¿Albiore Cefeo?- pregunto ikki quien tenia la impresión de haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente pero no recordaba con exactitud donde-

se dice que este tipo es uno de los mas importantes jefes del crimen organizado en la ciudad pero nunca se han encontrado pruebas suficientes para culparlo de nada por lo que nunca lo han atrapado- dijo shiryu-

eso no sirve de mucho ¿algo mas que se sepa del sospechoso?- pregunto ikki-

realmente casi nada mis fuentes mas confiables me informan que empezó a trabajar hace cerca de 2 años en la cuidad, es agente libre no trabaja para ninguna organización criminal especifica y sus contratos mas sencillos tienen un costo de aproximadamente un millón de libras esterlinas- dijo shiryu-

¿es todo?- pregunto ikki-

bueno no es todo pero si es lo mas confiable que he podido reunir lo demás son solo rumores estúpidos- dijo shiryu-

¿a que te refieres con rumores estúpidos?- pregunto ikki-

veras este sujeto es toda una leyenda urbana se cuentas muchas historias increíbles en torno a el muchas de las cuales son demasiado exageradas- dijo shiryu-

¿cómo cuales?- pregunto ikki-

dicen que este hombre posee una fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas lo cual le permite ser capaz de esquivar las balas y romper un muro de concreto sólido con sus manos, hasta existen rumores de que si llegas a ver su rostro morirás o quedaras loco de por vida, una de las cosas mas extrañas que he oído decir acerca de ese sujeto es que es que puede volar, que es inmortal y que ha vivido mas de 200 años- dijo shiryu-

vaya si que son puras estupideces- dijo ikki sonriendo de forma burlona-

¿y sabes que es lo mas gracioso de todo?- dijo shiryu-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto ikki-

que alguna vez yo casi me creo toda esa basura- dijo shiryu mirando de reojo a ikki quien pudo notar cierto dejo de temor en los ojos del pelinegro-

pero aun no entiendo ¿por qué dicen que es el mejor asesino de la ciudad?- pregunto ikki-

veras una de las cosas que lo distingue es que puede matar a su blanco sin necesidad de matar a sus guardaespaldas o al personal de seguridad como muchos asesinos hacen y lo mas extraño es que a todos los que ha eliminado son criminales muy peligrosos esto le a creado fama de ser alguna clase de héroe anónimo- dijo shiryu-

que estupidez ¿como pueden considerarlo un héroe?- dijo ikki-

lo que si te puedo decir es que es un experto en el manejo de todo tipo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo esto me lo confirmaron algunos compañeros que alguna vez tuvieron la mala fortuna de enfrentarse cara a cara con este sujeto- dijo shiryu muy serio-

luego de esta platica ninguno de los dos jóvenes dijo nada en todo el resto del trayecto, el pelinegro hablo con sus fuentes pero lo único que obtuvieron los detectives fue la misma información que el joven ya había reunido al igual que las mismas historias absurdas que ikki ya había escuchado de shiryu por lo que los jóvenes no tenían mucho con que empezar una búsqueda del sospechoso

ya pasaba mas del mediodía y los detectives se dirigían de regreso a la estación de policía cuando ikki se fijo en un negocio de la zona comercial haciendo que shiryu detuviera el auto

espera detén del auto- dijo ikki-

¿qué sucede?- pregunto shiryu-

aquí trabaja mi hermano quiero saludarlo es todo- dijo ikki-

de acuerdo pero no te tardes tenemos que buscar mas información- dijo shiryu estacionando el vehículo-

solo me tomara unos minutos- dijo ikki al bajar del Camaro-

ya que shun le había dado a ikki la dirección del otro negocio que tenia y le pidió de favor que si tenia algo de tiempo que lo fuera a visitar para que conociera a su novia, ikki observo que el comercio en cuestión era una tienda de flores cuyo curioso nombre era "Pink Chameleon" al entrar ikki noto que no había nadie atendiendo por lo que no pudo evitar sentir cierta preocupación así que saco rápidamente su arma y paso detrás del mostrador abriendo una puerta que tenia un letrero que decía "solo empleados"

ikki entro a la parte posterior de la tienda con mucha cautela, todo se encontraba muy silencioso lo que acrecentó la preocupación del joven hasta que escucho un pequeño ruido que lo llevo a una oficina que tenia la puerta entre abierta, sigilosamente ikki quito el seguro de su arma y miro dentro de la habitación pero lo que vio hace que el joven por poco deje caer su arma al suelo de la impresión

pero que...- susurro ikki muy bajo y con los ojos muy abiertos-

ya que dentro de la habitación se encontraba su hermano shun sentado sobre un escritorio pero el joven no se encontraba solo ya que sobre el estaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios quien estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre las piernas de shun al mismo tiempo que los brazos de la joven rodeaban el cuello del chico mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, no hacia falta ser un genio para saber que aquella chica era la novia de shun aunque ikki nunca se espero encontrarse a su hermano en semejante situación

es... espera... mi... mi hermano... puede... venir... en cualquier... momento- decía shun mientras la chica no dejaba de besarlo-

solo... solo un... beso mas... y ya...- dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados que seguía besando al joven sin importarle nada-

entonces shun noto la presencia de alguien y sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos al ver que ikki miraba la escena con cierto recelo al tiempo que guardaba su arma, la joven al notar que shun dejo de forcejear quedándose muy quieto y callado abrió los ojos

¿qué pasa?- pregunto la chica viendo el rostro asustado de shun-

nii... niisan- dijo shun al tiempo que el color se le subía al rostro de vergüenza-

shun ¿el es tu hermano?- pregunto la joven de ojos color azul celeste quien no se inmuto ante la presencia de ikki-

así es soy ikki hayabusa ¿y usted es?- pregunto el joven con un rostro muy serio-

yo soy June hasta que tengo el placer de conocer al hermano de mi novio- dijo al chica al tiempo que se acerca a ikki y lo besa en la mejilla-

¡JUNE NO HAGAS ESO!- grito shun muy asustado temiendo que con el carácter que ikki tenia pudiera hacerle algo a su novia-

¿qué? ¿no puedo saludar a mi cuñado?- pregunto la chica al tiempo se toma del brazo de ikki-

¿cuñado?- pregunto ikki con un tono de voz mucho mas serio-

june por favor...- dijo shun muy sonrojado y con un tono muy suplicante en su voz-

shun me puedes explicar esto- dijo ikki cuyo tono de voz exigía una explicación inmediata-

bue... bueno yo... este...- shun estaba prácticamente mudo-

¿acaso hicimos algo malo? Solo estábamos besándonos eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿no?- dijo la chica al tiempo que soltaba a ikki y ahora se tomaba del brazo de shun-

june por favor no compliques mas las cosas- dijo shun sintiendo que en cualquier momento su propio hermano los mataría lenta y dolorosamente-

señorita aun no escucho su nombre completo- dijo ikki mirando fijamente a la joven-

bien si es lo que quiere saber soy Juneth Cefeo- dijo la joven mirando fijamente a ikki sin miedo alguno-

¿Cefeo? ¿Acaso es usted hija de Albiore Cefeo?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

así es Albiore Cefeo es mi padre- afirmo la chica-

a esto ikki no pudo evitar sorprenderse enormemente ya que de todas las chicas del mundo su hermano menor tenia que hacerse novio de la hija de un jefe criminal por su parte shun miraba confundido como el rostro serio de su hermano mayor cambiaba por un rostro de asombro

¿desde... desde cuando son novios?- pregunto ikki tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa-

hace dos años- dijo la chica recargando su cabeza en el hombro de shun-

pero nos conocemos desde hace casi 3 años ¿sucede algo niisan?- pregunto shun preocupado por la extraña actitud de su hermano-

shun ¿conoces al padre de esta chica?- pregunto ikki-

esta chica tiene nombre y es june para que te lo se...- empezó a decir la joven pero shun le tapo la boca-

cla... claro que lo conozco hermano- dijo shun nervioso-

¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- grito la joven cuando se quito la mano de shun de la boca- ¿por qué no viene tu hermano a la cena de esta noche shun? Así conocerá a mi padre-

¿cena?- pregunto ikki-

así es hermano june y yo cenaremos con su padre esta noche ¿quieres acompañarnos?- dijo shun-

claro quiero conocer al padre de esta chica- dijo ikki muy serio-

ya te dije que tengo un nombre...- trato de decir june pero nuevamente shun le tapo la boca-

bueno es a las 8 pm hermano- dijo shun sonriendo nerviosamente mientras aun le tapaba la boca a su novia-

bien nos veremos a las ocho entonces- dijo ikki antes de marcharse-

dios creí que nos mataría al encontrarnos besándonos- dijo shun aliviado cuando ikki se fue-

no entiendo por que le tienes tanto miedo es tu hermano- dijo la chica liberándose de la mano de shun-

por eso, siendo mi hermano se de lo que es capaz- dijo shun cuya voz se escuchaba bastante temerosa-

si tu lo dices- dijo june encogiéndose de hombros- y no me agrado nada como me trato-

agradece que aun estamos vivos- dijo shun dejándose caer en una silla-

mas le vale a tu hermano aprenderse mi nombre por que si no seré yo la que lo mate- dijo la chica molesta-

june ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunto shun-

¿si?- pregunto la chica-

mientras mi niisan este presente podrías tratar de no ser tan efusiva y cariñosa conmigo sabes quiero seguir viviendo un poco mas para terminar la carrera- pidió shun nerviosamente-

¿QUEEEE? ¡NO LO HARE! ¡ERES MI NOVIO! ¡SI A TU HERMANO NO LE GUSTA QUE NOS BESEMOS ENTONCES QUE NO NOS MIRE Y YA! ¡NO LO VOY A MMMPHHH!- june no pudo seguir gritando por que shun la beso con pasión para callarla-

la chica primero forcejeo pero a los pocos segundos se dejo llevar por el beso de shun rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos por lo que la pareja volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su hermano apareciera por otro lado ikki salió de la florería algo impresionado por lo que se acababa de enterar y estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando choco con una chica que cayo al suelo por el impacto

discúlpeme ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto ikki al ayudar a la joven a ponerse de pie-

estoy bien no se preocupe- dijo la chica sonriéndole a ikki-

por su parte ikki se volvió a sorprender mucho al ver que esa joven se parecía enormemente a su hermano shun de no ser por el color rubio de sus cabellos y sus ojos azules no podría diferenciarla de su hermano menor

no puede ser es idéntica- murmuro ikki-

¿disculpe?- pregunto la joven confundida-

per... perdone mi atrevimiento pero ¿ me podría decir cómo se llama?- pregunto ikki-

mi nombre es Esmeralda C... ¡ay! cielos se me hace tarde bueno fue un gusto conocerlo espero volver a verlo pronto- dijo la chica quien se fue con mucha prisa-

dejando a un ikki que aun se encontraba muy asombrado tanto por conocer a la novia de shun como a esa chica tan idéntica a su hermano menor, el joven se subió al auto donde shiryu lo estaba esperando

dijiste que solo tardarías unos minutos- dijo shiryu pero el joven noto la expresión que tenia ikki en el rostro- ¿sucede algo?-

quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre ese Albiore Cefeo- se limito a decir ikki-

shiryu puso en marcha el auto y en el camino a la estación le contó a ikki todo lo que sabia acerca de Albiore su organización y los negocios que tenia tanto legales como ilegales el joven presto mucha atención a todo lo que su compañero le decía necesitaba saber todo lo que fuera posible de ese hombre ya que era muy probable que con lo inocente que era shun no supiera nada de lo que ese hombre hacia realmente

y bueno en resumen es casi todo lo que se sabe de Albiore Cefeo- termino por decir shiryu-

muchas gracias- dijo ikki secamente-

pero dime ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?- volvió a preguntar shiryu-

eso es lo que pretendo averiguar- se limito a decir el joven-

las cosas se están empezando a poner tensas mientras que ikki mucho teme que todo de lo que se acaba de enterar es solo la punta del iceberg, si supiera que esta completamente en lo correcto probablemente se preocuparía mucho mas de lo que esta por venir

Fin del Capitulo 2

N/A: Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia y dejar un review de verdad muchas gracias nos estamos viendo bye


	3. Black Wolf 3

CAPÍTULO 3 CENANDO CON EL ENEMIGO

Al llegar a la estación lo primero que hizo ikki fue buscar en la computadora central de la jefatura mas datos referentes a Albiore Cefeo y todos los negocios que tenia en la ciudad ya que desde que el joven supo que la novia de shun era hija de ese sujeto se encontraba muy preocupado por su hermano menor

ikki cerro los ojos para medir pues aun le costaba mucho trabajo creer todo lo que había descubierto hace tan solo un par de horas fue entonces que shiryu entro a la oficina donde se encontraba ikki

¿qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto shiryu al notar el rostro preocupado de ikki-

nada, nada en particular- dijo ikki tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

mira si tienes algún problema será mejor que lo resuelvas de una vez- dijo shiryu no creyendo lo que ikki le decía-

pero el caso...- empezó a decir el joven pero shiryu siguió hablando-

es mejor que lo soluciones cuanto antes para que puedas fijar toda tu concentración en el trabajo además no creo que resolvamos este caso en un día así que ¿por qué no mejor te tomas el resto de la tarde?- dijo shiryu-

el Jefe Saga se puede molestar- dijo ikki que nunca había faltado al deber bajo ninguna circunstancia pero en esta ocasión todo era distinto-

el jefe no se tiene por que enterar si pregunta por ti ya veré que le invento- dijo shiryu guiñándole el ojo a ikki-

muchas gracias- dijo ikki-

si quieres puedes llevarte el auto- dijo shiryu dándole las llaves del Camaro a ikki-

de nuevo gracias- tomando las llaves y su gabardina del perchero saliendo a toda velocidad de la jefatura-

ahora ikki se dirigió a toda velocidad al restaurante propiedad de su hermano menor ya que a esa hora ya estaba abierto, el joven estaciono su vehículo y se acerco a la entrada encontrándose de nueva cuenta con aldebaran

¿qué es lo que desea?- pregunto aldebaran al sentir a alguien cerca de el pero al mirar a la persona dijo- ahh es usted-

tengo que ver a mi hermano- dijo ikki-

esta vez aldabaran le cedió el paso a ikki sin ningún problema pero el joven aun pudo sentir como ese hombre lo seguía mirando con mucha desconfianza sin embargo se olvido de eso y entro al restaurante encontrándolo tan lleno como ayer que lo visito, el joven busco a su hermano hasta que lo encontró hablando con un sujeto de cabellos azules cortos

mira es mejor que me prepares lo que quiero o lo lamentaras- dijo el sujeto tomando del cuello de su camisa a shun-

no tengo por que hacer lo que quieres- dijo shun sin prestar caso a las amenazas de ese sujeto-

el hombre levanto su mano pero ikki actuó rápidamente interviniendo en el "conflicto" y ahora siendo quien tomaba del cuello de su camisa a ese sujeto que se atrevió a levantarle la mano a su hermano menor de no ser por que es policía ikki lo hubiera golpeado hasta cansarse por su osadía

¡NO VUELVAS A PONER TUS SUCIAS MANOS SOBRE MI HERMANO! ¡ES MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES!- grito ikki sumamente furioso-

¿PERO QUIEN ES ESTE LOCO?- grito el hombre bastante confundido y molesto-

niisan suéltalo- dijo shun haciendo que su hermano soltara a ese sujeto y poniendo distancia entre ambos- Death Mask solo estaba jugando conmigo-

¿JUGANDO? ¡YO VI COMO ESTE MALDITO INTENTO GOLPEARTE SHUN!- grito ikki-

¡IDIOTA YO NUNCA LASTIMARIA A SHUN!- grito el hombre mirando de forma poco amistosa a ikki-

¡NO TE CREO NADA!- grito ikki intentando golpear a ese sujeto-

¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- grito shun sorprendiendo a ikki y a Death Mask por esta acción-

una vez tranquilizado el ambiente shun le explico a su hermano que Death Mask era un muy buen amigo suyo que lo ayudo en muchas cosas incluyendo la compra del terreno del restaurante, también le explico que Death Mask tenia la costumbre de jugar de cierta forma algo ruda poniendo un ejemplo

¿entonces que? Harás lo que pido- dijo Death Mask volviendo a tomar del cuello de su camisa a shun-

no tengo por que hacerlo- dijo shun tranquilamente-

¿con que si?- a esto Death Mask levanto su mano pero lo que hizo fue revolver el cabello de shun provocándole cosquillas al joven-

jajaja esta bien, jajaja esta bien, haré el platillo que me pides jajajaja- dijo shun entre risas por el "castigo" que estaba recibiendo-

¿lo ves? Shun es como mi hermano jamás lo dañaría- dijo Death Mask al tiempo que abrazaba al joven de cabellos verdes-

pero no es tu hermano- dijo ikki mirando de forma poco amigable a Death Mask-

pues para mi es como si lo fuera- dijo Death Mask regresándole la misma mirada a ikki-

creo que es mejor que esperes en tu mesa la comida Death Mask- dijo shun tratando de evitar una nueva pelea-

no te preocupes shun yo misma lo llevare a su mesa- dijo Seika al aparecer-

hola preciosa ¿cuándo aceptaras cenar conmigo de nuevo?- pregunto DM al ver a la joven y acercándose a ella-

que yo recuerde nunca hemos cenado juntos- dijo la chica-

nunca me has dado ese placer- dijo el hombre tomando la mano de seika y besándola-

y nunca lo tendrás- dijo la joven divertida quitándole su mano a DM-

la joven guió al sujeto a su mesa dejando a los hermanos solos en un silencio bastante incomodo, ikki estaba enfadado y reconoció que estaba celoso si celoso de que ese sujeto tuviera tantas confianzas con su hermano y lo considerara como propio cuando shun era su hermano menor y de nadie mas

¿ikki?- pregunto shun temeroso al ver a su hermano tan serio y callado-

no me agrado nada ese sujeto- dijo ikki cruzándose de brazos-

niisan si no te conociera diría que estas celoso- dijo shun sorprendido al ver la actitud de su hermano-

¿celoso yo? ¿de ese tipo? Claro que no- dijo ikki renegando-

jejejeje- shun trato en vano de aguantarse la risa-

¿de que te ríes?- pregunto ikki molesto-

jajaja es que... jajaja la verdad es que ambos si se parecen mucho... jajajaja- dijo el chico que ya no pudo aguantarse la risa-

¡NO NOS PARECEMOS EN NADA! ¡AHORA VERAS!- dijo ikki atrapando a shun y revolviendo su cabello-

jajaja no por favor... jajajaja detente... jajajaja- dijo shun muy divertido-

entonces ikki recordó que de niños el siempre jugaba de esa forma con su hermano menor y se sintió mal consigo mismo por haber estado alejado tanto tiempo de shun por lo que era comprensible que su pequeño hermano intentara llenar el vació de su ausencia con sus amigos, el joven se quedo quieto aun con su hermano menor entre sus brazos y esto hizo que shun hablara

¿niisan?- pregunto el niño-

te quiero otouto- dijo ikki abrazando con mas fuerza a su hermano-

ya también te quiero niisan- dijo shun-

bueno te espero afuera tenemos que prepararnos para la cena con tu novia y su padre- dijo ikki separándose lentamente del joven-

si niisan solo termino algo y nos vamos- dijo shun agregando- y su nombre es june-

si claro- dijo ikki no haciendo mucho caso a lo ultimo que dijo shun-

los hermanos se separaron e ikki fue a esperar a su hermano en la misma mesa en la que se había sentado ayer encontrándose con ese tal Death Mask sentando prácticamente frente a el, ikki trato de no prestarle atención pero no pudo evitar notar que ese hombre estaba rodeado por varios sujetos vestidos de traje y lentes negros cuya apariencia parecía peligrosa

fue entonces que su hermano salió de la cocina con un platillo que llevo a la mesa de ese hombre quien le sonrió a shun pero apenas se retiro la sonrisa de ese sujeto fue sustituida por un rostro sumamente serio, frió y calculador que dejo pensativo a ikki pues su sexto sentido de detective le decía que tendría que investigar a ese sujeto ya que era muy posible que estuviera dedicado a alguna clase de negocio turbio

en ese momento shun regreso con su hermano haciendo que ikki dejara a un lado sus cavilaciones, shun se despidió de seika y seiya y también de DM cosa que no le agrado mucho a ikki y una ves hecho esto ambos hermanos salieron del restaurante ya que debían prepararse para la cena con la novia de shun y su padre

cada quien fue en su respectivo vehículo y al llegar al departamento ikki se sorprendió al ver que shun ya le había comprado un traje de etiqueta muy elegante, al principio ikki no quiso ponérselo pero como siempre shun busco la forma de convencerlo para que accediera a usarlo

no creo que sea necesario ir de traje shun además no estoy acostumbrado a usar estas ropas de pingüino- dijo ikki-

vamos niisan tienes que verte bien para impresionar al padre de june- dijo shun quien ya se estaba vistiendo con un traje negro muy elegante-

lo siento pero no me vas a convencer- dijo ikki tirando el traje en el sofá-

niisan hazlo por mi ¿si?- dijo el chico poniendo una tierna mirada inocente-

odio cuando me convences con esa cara- dijo ikki tomando el traje para ponérselo-

jejeje gracias niisan- dijo shun al ver a su hermano entrar a vestirse a su cuarto-

shun termino rápidamente de arreglarse amarrando su cabello en una coleta de caballo que le daba un aspecto muy maduro al joven justo en ese momento ikki salió de su habitación vistiendo el traje que shun le había comprado

niisan te ves muy apuesto- dijo shun-

me siento ridículo- dijo ikki agregando mientras suspiraba- no se como es que siempre me convences-

bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos- dijo shun mirando su reloj sin prestar atención a la quejas de su hermano mayor-

los hermanos salieron del departamento en el auto de shun rumbo a la casa de Albiore Cefeo llegando puntualmente a las 8 en punto, ikki se impresiono mucho cuando vio que la casa de ese hombre era una gigantesca mansión que fácilmente ocupada toda una calle entera, luego de pasar la reja de entrada principal shun estaciono el vehículo y ambos hermanos caminaron hasta las enormes puertas dobles de la entrada donde shun toco el timbre

este lugar es gigantesco- dijo ikki bastante sorprendido-

entonces no te separes de mi por que te puedes perder niisan- dijo shun a modo de broma-

la puerta se abrió siendo recibidos los jóvenes por un hombre de cabello negro y de un aspecto bastante sospechoso según ikki

buenas noches señor shun- dijo el hombre-

buenas noches Jamian- dijo shun cortésmente-

por favor pasen los están esperando- dijo el hombre-

gracias- dijo ambos hermanos-

el hombre guió a los jóvenes a un gigantesco vestíbulo donde había dos largas escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa y en el techo había un gigantesco candelabro de cristal que se veía sumamente fino y antiguo

por favor esperen aquí le avisare a la señorita june de su llegada- dijo el hombre subiendo por las escaleras-

apenas si pasaron un par de minutos cuando la joven de cabellos dorados bajo rápidamente por las escaleras, la chica llevaba un hermoso vestido de noche largo de color plata con un pronunciado escote en v al frente que no le agrado para nada a ikki por su parte shun prácticamente corrió al encuentro de la chica y al llegar con ella tomo sus manos mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos

buenas noches june- dijo el chico-

buenas noches shun- dijo la joven-

te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido- dijo el chico sin poder evitar mirar de reojo el escote de june sonrojándose mientras desviaba nuevamente la vista-

¿te gusta? Me lo puse especialmente para ti- dijo la chica colocando sus manos en los hombros de shun-

la pareja disponía a besarse cuando ikki se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención

buenas noches señorita- dijo ikki secamente-

buenas noches cuñadito- dijo la chica en tono burlón-

mi nombre es ikki- ya que al joven no le hacia mucha gracia que esa niña lo llamara de esa manera-

y el mío es june así que si quieres que te llame por tu nombre empieza por llamarme a mi por el mío- dijo la chica dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al joven-

de acuerdo... - terminando ikki por decir de muy mala gana- june

muchas gracias ikki- dijo la chica-

¿ya llego tu novio hermana?- se escucho a una voz preguntar-

fue entonces que ikki sorprendido giro su rostro para ver de donde provenía esa voz que le era muy familiar encontrándose con la joven Esmeralda quien bajaba por las escaleras llevando un vestido de noche rojo muy elegante y mucho mas recatado que el de june, ikki estaba muy sorprendido tanto que no supo en que momento esa joven ya estaba frente a el

si y vino con su hermano mayor- respondió june señalando a ikki-

mira niisan ella es la hermana de june su nombre es Esmeralda- dijo shun presentando a la chica-

es... es un placer- dijo ikki saliendo aun de su asombro-

mucho gusto- dijo la muchacha sonriéndole a ikki- me alegra volver a verlo-

¿ya se conocían?- pregunto june-

nos tropezamos prácticamente en la entrada de la florería- respondió Esmeralda-

si.. eso- dijo ikki tratando de no ver a los ojos de esa chica-

saben hay una cosa que he notado- dijo june-

¿qué cosa?- preguntaron shun y esmeralda al mismo tiempo-

que ustedes dos se parecen mucho- dijo june haciendo que shun y esmeralda se miraran fijamente-

no nos parecemos en nada nuestro cabello es de otro color- dijo shun-

y además esta el hecho de que shun es chico y yo una chica- agrego esmeralda-

pero de no ser por esas diferencias prácticamente serian gemelos- insistió june-

estas loca hermana- dijo esmeralda-

¿tu que opinas niisan?- pregunto shun-

pues...- ikki miro a su hermano y a esmeralda quienes lo miraban expectantes a una respuesta pero para ikki no había duda esa niña y su hermano prácticamente eran iguales- june tiene razón si no fuera por esas diferencias ni yo podría saber quien es quien-

bueno quizás si nos parecemos un poco después de todo- dijo shun-

si pero solo un poco- dijo esmeralda-

¿lo ven? Yo siempre tengo la razón- dijo la chica-

los jóvenes siguieron platicando unos momentos mas en los cuales ikki y esmeralda volteaban a verse constantemente al grado de que a veces sus miradas se cruzaban teniendo que desviar su vista a otro lado esto no paso por alto para shun y june quienes no pudieron evitar sonreír y mirarse con algo de complicidad

dime niisan ¿qué te parece Esmeralda?- pregunto shun-

bueno ella es... es una... chica muy linda- dijo ikki sin poder evitar sonrojarse un poco-

gra... gracias- dijo la joven muy sonrojada-

y que me dices tu hermana ¿qué te parece ikki?- pregunto june-

bueno el... el es... es un chico... un chico muy apuesto- apenas atino a decir esmeralda muy bajo-

muchas... gracias- dijo ikki bastante apenado-

me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien- dijo una voz-

¡PADRE!- dijeron las chicas sonriendo alegremente haciendo una reverencia-

fue entonces que ikki vio bajar por las escaleras a un hombre de largos cabellos rubios y piel morena que hacia resaltar el color azul de sus ojos, el hombre estaba vestido con un traje de etiqueta blanco muy elegante

buenas noches Sr. Albiore- dijo shun de forma muy respetuosa y dándole la mano-

vamos shun olvida las formalidades sabes que eres casi un hijo para mi- dijo el hombre abrazando a shun de forma paternal-

ikki no pudo evitar sorprenderse y volver a sentir celos, pasados unos minutos el hombre rubio noto la presencia de ikki separándose de shun pero tenia pasada una mano por los hombros del chico quien presento a su hermano mayor

Sr. Albiore quiero presentarle a mi hermano mayor ikki- dijo shun-

vaya hasta que al fin tengo el placer de conocerlo- dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de ikki-

el placer es mío- dijo ikki apretando la mano de Albiore-

ambos hombres se quedaron mirando fijamente era claro para ikki que ese hombre ya debía saber que el era policía sin embargo no percibía que ese sujeto estuviera nervioso por el contrario podía percibir la gran calma que emanaba de ese sujeto por lo que empezó a comprender por que había logrado ganarse la confianza de su hermano menor pero en eso pensaba ikki cuando apareció Jamian

la cena esta servida señor- dijo el sirviente-

excelente- dijo Albiore entonces el hombre se dirigió a ikki que aun seguía apretando su mano- ¿seria tan amable de devolverme mi mano?-

¿qué? Ahhh disculpe- dijo ikki soltando la mano de Albiore-

¿me harías el honor de acompañarme?- pregunto shun dándole su mano a june-

claro- dijo la joven que no tardo ni medio segundo en tomarse del brazo completo del chico-

¿vamos?- pregunto Esmeralda-

claro- dijo ikki al tiempo que tomaba la mano de la chica y la ponía en su brazo lo cual provoco un fuerte rubor en las mejillas de la rubia

ikki se sorprendió al ver el gigantesco comedor con una mesa sumamente larga en la que fácilmente podrían sentarse cincuenta personas, Albiore ocupo la silla de un extremo sentándose a un lado de el shun y june y al otro ikki y esmeralda, el joven detective tenia fija su mirada en Albiore lo cual aprovecho june para hacer de las suyas besando varias veces a shun con pasión frente a su hermano y a su propio padre

aparte de los fogosos besos entre shun y june la cena transcurrió de forma bastante tranquila mientras que ikki observaba lo elegante y distinguido que era el anfitrión, un caballero en todos los aspectos educado, culto, reservado y de no ser por lo que había investigado le costaría mucho trabajo creer que ese hombre fuera un peligroso jefe criminal pero como bien dice el refrán "las apariencias engañan", en eso pensaba ikki cuando Albiore se dirigió a el

ha estado muy callado joven ikki ¿le molesta algo?- pregunto cortésmente el hombre-

no nada- dijo el joven-

¿esta seguro?- volvió a preguntar Albiore-

en lo absoluto- dijo ikki-

bien siendo así no le molestara unirse a la platica ¿verdad?- dijo Albiore-

por supuesto que no- dijo ikki-

bueno joven ikki ¿podría decirnos a que se dedica?- pregunto el hombre-

pensé que mi hermano ya les habría dicho- dijo ikki confundido-

no niisan no les he dicho ¿por qué no se los dices tu?- dijo shun-

bueno soy policía- dijo ikki-

mas bien detective ¿no niisan?- dijo shun corrigiendo a su hermano-

vaya con que detective interesante muy interesante- dijo Albiore bastante tranquilo-

y usted ¿puedo saber a que se dedica?- pregunto ikki-

bueno yo soy un simple comerciante- dijo el hombre-

me parece que vive bastante bien acomodado como para ser un simple comerciante- dijo ikki-

bueno he tenido suerte eso es todo- dijo el hombre modestamente-

siendo así parece que es un hombre muy afortunado- dijo ikki-

gracia pero volviendo al tema de su trabajo como detective supongo que aun cuando lo han transferido recientemente ya debieron haberle asignado un caso- dijo Albiore-

supone usted bien- dijo ikki-

¿puedo preguntar que caso le han asignado resolver?- pregunto Albiore al tiempo que bebía una copa de vino tinto-

bueno no debería decirlo pero supongo que tarde o temprano se enteraran- dijo ikki bebiendo de golpe una copa de vino antes de responder- me han asignado el caso Black Wolf-

cuando ikki dijo esto las reacciones no se hicieron esperar Albiore por poco deja caer su copa mientras que shun, june y esmeralda estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que habían escuchado de los labios de ikki

¿he escuchado bien?- dijo Albiore recuperando la compostura después de tan sorprendente noticia- le han encargado a usted atrapar al asesino mas buscado y peligroso de la ciudad-

así es- dijo ikki-

¡IKKI POR QUE NO HE HABIAS DICHO NADA DE ESTO!- grito shun muy preocupado-

debes ser un suicida solo así se explica que quieras ir detrás de ese sujeto- dijo june tratando de calmar a su novio-

por favor joven ikki no cometa una locura- dijo Esmeralda tomando el brazo de ikki-

es mejor que todos nos calmemos- dijo Albiore- dígame joven ikki que es lo que sabe de ese asesino-

muy poco casi todo lo que se dice acerca de el son rumores y supersticiones ridículas- dijo ikki-

y que me diría si le dijera que muchas de esas supersticiones son ciertas- dijo Albiore muy serio-

¿qué?- pregunto ikki bastante confundido-

preste mucho atención a lo que estoy por relatarle para comenzar...- empezó por decir Albiore-

Fin de Capitulo 3

N/A: Agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer la historia y dejar un review de verdad muchas gracias nos estamos viendo bye


	4. Black Wolf 4

CAPITULO 4 ENCUENTRO MORTAL

Preste mucha atención a lo que estoy por contarle joven ikki- dijo Albiore- para empezar debe saber que Black Wolf ha estado en otras ciudades antes que en esta, es buscado por varias organizaciones internacionales por asesinatos que cometió en todas y cada una de esas ciudades-

¿sabe algo mas de el?- pregunto ikki-

lo único que se sabe es que es fue un agente entrenado de alto nivel quien harto de recibir ordenes se convirtió en agente libre, de eso han pasado mas de 60 años- dijo Albiore-

¿60 años? Si hubiera tenido 20 ahora tendría 80 años- dijo ikki-

ni yo mismo se que tanta verdad hay en esto ni siquiera se sabe de que país es originario pero debe saber que Black Wolf no es una persona ordinaria tiene habilidades especiales muy especiales- dijo Albiore-

¿especiales?- pregunto ikki-

creo que ya sabrá que es todo un experto en el manejo de armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo que no sabe es que es todo un maestro del disfraz- dijo Albiore-

¿qué?- ikki estaba sorprendido-

en mas de una ocasión se ha disfrazado burlando la seguridad y eliminado a su blanco sin siquiera haber sido detectado- dijo Albiore-

no puedo creerlo- dijo el joven-

será mejor que lo piense joven ikki quienes han intentado atraparlo han quedado locos, inválidos de por vida o incluso han muerto de forma espantosa- advirtió Albiore-

se que puedo atraparlo- dijo ikki seguro de sus propias capacidades-

es su decisión pero recuerde mis palabras tenga mucho cuidado por que si se enfrenta al lobo negro podría perderlo todo inclusive su propia vida- termino por decir Albiore-

el hombre entonces se levanto de su asiento y se fue dejando a los jóvenes en un sepulcral silencio que fue roto cuando Esmeralda se levanto y se fue corriendo a su cuarto por su parte june le dio un beso en su mejilla a su novio antes de seguir a su hermana, con esto la cena se dio por terminada y el camino al departamento de shun estuvo muy silencioso demasiado silencioso

shun espera- dijo ikki al ver a su hermanito dirigirse a su habitación-

¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el chico de espaldas a su hermano-

perdóname por no habértelo dicho pero no quería preocuparte- dijo ikki-

¿preocuparme?- pregunto shun dándose la vuelta para gritar- ¡NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO TENGO MIEDO MUCHO MIEDO DE PERDERTE!-

shun- dijo ikki sorprendido-

¡NO CONOCES NADA DE ESE SUJETO! ¡NADIE HA PODIDO ATRAPARLO NADIE! ¡Y YA SABES LO QUE LES HA PASADO A QUIENES LO INTENTARON!- grito shun desesperado tratando de hacer entrar a su hermano en razón-

si no lo atrapo seguirá haciendo de las suyas y no puedo permitirlo- dijo ikki-

bien ya que lo has decido no tenemos nada de que hablar- dijo shun dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a su habitación-

otouto espera- dijo ikki tomando el brazo de shun para evitar que entrara a su habitación-

¡SUÉLTAME! ¡ TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES!- grito shun forcejeando-

¡NO LO HARE!- grito ikki abrazando a su hermanito con fuerza-

¡NIISAN! ¡NIISAN! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! ¡NO QUIERO!- grito shun que cambio su actitud y se derrumbo en los brazos de su hermano abrazándolo con fuerza-

escúchame shun ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar no estoy dispuesto a dejar que nadie no separe ¿entiendes? nadie- dijo ikki mirando fijamente a su hermano menor-

entonces por favor no vayas tras ese sujeto no vayas te lo ruego- pidió shun mirando fijamente a ikki mientras gruesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos-

no puedo otouto no puedo pero te prometo algo- dijo ikki mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su hermanito-

¿que cosa?- pregunto shun-

no dejare que ese sujeto me mate pase lo que pase seguiremos juntos como hasta ahora- dijo ikki-

niisan- el pequeño se abrazo con mas fuerza a su hermano mayor-

shun pudo comprender el deber de su hermano mayor y sabia también que todo lo que le prometía ikki siempre lo cumplía, así que decidió confiar en que todo estaría bien y que ambos volverían a estar juntos sin importa lo que sucediera

a la mañana siguiente ikki despertó encontrándose a shun en su cama ya que el pequeño le había pedido de favor dormir con el, ikki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su pequeño hermano durmiendo de forma apacible y no pudo resistir acariciar su cabello lo cual despertó al niño

bueno días dormilón- dijo ikki al ver despertar a su hermano menor-

bueno días niisan- dijo shun sonriéndole a ikki-

bueno ya me debo ir a la oficina- dijo ikki poniéndose de pie-

¿no quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- pregunto shun tratando de ponerse de pie-

es mejor que duermas un poco mas yo comeré algo en la estación- dijo ikki mientras terminaba de vestirse-

niisan cuídate- pidió shun aun preocupado por su hermano mayor-

lo haré otouto no te preocupes- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermano antes de salir del apartamento-

el joven detective llego a la estación de policía donde su compañero shiryu lo estaba esperando

buenos días ikki- dijo shiryu-

buenos días ¿tenemos algo nuevo?- pregunto ikki-

bien nos llego esto- dijo shiryu entregándole una carta a ikki-

¿qué es esto?- pregunto ikki-

es un aviso de Black Wolf- dijo shiryu-

¿un aviso?- dijo ikki mientras lo leía-

si, ese maldito siempre nos manda uno 12 horas antes de acabar con su blanco- explico shiryu- es como una especie de reto-

pero esta vez lo estaremos esperando y no se volverá a burlar de nosotros- dijo saga al aparecer-

¡BUENOS DIAS SEÑOR!- dijeron ambos detectives saludando al jefe saga-

buenos días caballeros- dijo saga-

¿qué es lo que tiene planeado señor?- pregunto shiryu-

podremos a 20 de nuestros agentes a vigilar alrededor de la mansión de este hombre- dijo saga-

¿quién es el blanco?- pregunto ikki-

su nombre es Asterion es un hombre muy adinerado y se dice que esta vinculado con el trafico de estupefacientes y acusado de asesinato pero nunca se le ha podido probar nada- dijo saga mostrando algunas fotos de la posible victima-

¿cuál será el primer paso señor?- pregunto shiryu-

lo primero que hará será avisar a este sujeto que es el próximo blanco luego de eso pondremos a nuestros agentes en posición- dijo saga- ¿han entendido?

¡SI SEÑOR!- dijeron los detectives-

bien en marcha- dijo el jefe saga-

shiryu e ikki salieron de la estación de policía a avisar a la siguiente victima mientras que en una esquina se encuentra un sujeto vestido de negro cuyo rostro esta oculto bajo un sombrero de ala ancha y que observa como el Camaro se aleja

**veamos si esta vez pueden detenerme**- dijo el hombre antes de alejarse del lugar-

al llegar a la mansión shiryu e ikki miran que esta custodiado por varios sujetos fuertemente armados con metralletas y luego de algunos problemas para entrar los detectives por fin hablan con Asterion

me parece que llegan tarde- dijo el hombre-

¿qué?- pregunto shiryu-

mis propias fuentes me han informado que soy el nuevo blanco de ese loco- dijo Asterion-

ya que lo sabe no le molestara que dejemos a unos cuantos hombres para que monten guardia- dijo ikki-

como pueden ver estoy bien protegido pero la protección extra no esta de mas así que por mi esta bien- dijo el sujeto-

muchas gracias por su colaboración- dijo shiryu-

sin embargo les advierto que si mis hombres atrapan a ese maldito tienen ordenes de matarlo- luego el sujeto dijo con desdén- bueno ahora retírense que soy un hombre de negocios muy ocupado-

con su permiso- dijeron los agentes retirándose y una ves fuera de la mansión-

pero que estúpido cree que sus hombres lo protegerán- dijo shiryu-

bueno hay que reportarnos con el jefe saga no hay nada mas que hacer aquí- dijo ikki-

bien pero vamos a comer algo mientras comemos le podemos informar por teléfono- dijo shiryu mirando que ya pasaba mas de las 3 de la tarde-

conozco el lugar perfecto- dijo ikki sonriendo-

el joven llevo a su compañero al restaurante de su hermano menor donde fueron atendidos por los seiya y seika personalmente

oye que buen lugar- dijo shiryu al ver lo lujoso del restaurante-

disculpa- dijo ikki al ver a seika llegar con ellos con sus platillos-

¿si?- pregunto la joven-

¿dónde esta mi hermano?- pregunto ikki-

debe estar saliendo de la florería con june y esmeralda es mas ahí vienen- dijo la chica señalando la puerta-

hola shun- dijo ikki al ver a su hermano llegar corriendo junto a el-

¡NIISAN!- grito shun al ver a su hermano- que agradable sorpresa-

buenas tardes- dijo ikki al ver a june y esmeralda llegar tras el joven-

buenas tardes- dijo june secamente-

buenas tardes- dijo esmeralda sin mirar a los ojos de ikki-

pero si son...- dijo shiryu sorprendido al reconocer a las jóvenes-

¿no les gustaría acompañarnos a comer?- pregunto ikki-

claro- respondió shun antes de que june o esmeralda pudieran decir algo-

todos se sentaron en la misma mesa pero shun fue a preparar algo especial para la ocasión por su parte shiryu se excuso para hacer una llamada mientras que june fue al tocador dejando a ikki y esmeralda solos

esmeralda- dijo ikki-

señorita esmeralda para usted- dijo la joven con una actitud muy fría-

esta bien señorita esmeralda ¿esta molesta conmigo?- pregunto ikki-

así es- respondió la chica-

¿por qué?- pregunto ikki-

por que es un tonto- dijo la joven-

no lo entiendo- dijo ikki-

tiene un hermano que lo quiere mucho y se empeñar a arriesgar su vida de manera tonta eso lo convierte en un tonto- dijo la chica-

yo quiero mucho a mi hermano y créame que no dejare que nadie nos separe- dijo ikki-

entonces no vaya tras ese sujeto puede morir- dijo al joven tomando la mano de ikki y mirándolo prácticamente a punto de llorar-

ahora que estoy con reunido de nuevo con mi hermano no tengo pensado morir menos aun que he conocido a alguien tan hermosa como usted- dijo ikki mirando fijamente a la joven-

la chica se sonrojo ante estas palabras para diversión de ikki luego de lo cual los jóvenes platicaron de forma amena mientras june que salía del tocador presencio la escena y se dirigía a intervenir cuando shun la detuvo

no favor déjalos- pidió el chico-

pero es que...- trato de quejarse la joven-

ahora mas que nunca mi hermano necesita estar con alguien mas aparte de mi- dijo el chico-

shun no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como esmeralda e ikki se llevaban tan bien y luego de esto shiryu regreso a la mesa al igual que june y shun, los cinco jóvenes comieron y platicaron hasta que la tarde empezó a dar paso a la noche lo cual fue una señal para que ikki y shiryu volvieron a su trabajo

bueno fue un gusto conocerlos- dijo shiryu-

igualmente- dijo shun sonriendo amablemente-

nos vemos después- dijo ikki-

si niisan- dijo shun-

por favor cuídese joven ikki- pidió esmeralda-

si ikki cuídate por mi novio y por mi hermana si no lo haces lo lamentaras mucho- dijo june de forma amenazante-

bueno ikki debemos volver al trabajo- dijo shiryu-

si vamos- dijo ikki-

los detectives se dirigieron a la mansión donde montaron guardia en las afueras esperando a que Black Wolf apareciera y luego de mas 4 horas de espera

esta es la parte mas aburrida del trabajo- dijo shiryu fastidiado-

espero que ese sujeto aparezca pronto- dijo ikki bostezando-

por cierto vaya sorpresa así que tu hermano menor es novio de una de las hijas de Albiore Cefeo ahora comprendo por que estas tan preocupado- dijo shiryu-

si me preocupa bastante- dijo ikki-

y me parece que estas empezando a tener otro problemas mas- dijo shiryu-

¿qué problema?- pregunto ikki-

pues que Esmeralda Cefeo te atrae- respondió shiryu-

¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!- grito ikki mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas-

oh vamos es tan evidente que te gusta y que tu le gustas- dijo shiryu-

¡ESTAS CONFUNDIENDO LAS COSAS!- dijo ikki mas sonrojado-

puedes seguir negándolo pero tu cara te delata, bien hora de la comunicación- dijo shiryu al mirar su reloj- puestos ¿cómo esta todo por ahí?-

puesto uno sin problemas-

puesto dos sin problemas-

puesto tres sin problemas-

puesto cuarto...- la comunicación se corto y solo se escucho estática-

¿pero que demonios? ¿puesto cuatro? ¿puesto cuatro?- pregunto shiryu varias veces sin respuesta- ¡RESPONDA PUESTO CUATRO!

esto no esta bien nada bien- dijo ikki saliendo del auto-

maldición- dijo shiryu siguiendo a ikki-

ambos detectives corrieron a la reja principal escuchando perfectamente varios disparos de metralla y después un silencio total, shiryu e ikki entraron a la mansión encontrándose a los guardias de la puerta principal en el suelo y en ese justo momento la luz de la mansión fue cortada dejando todo en penumbras

rayos- dijo ikki-

están vivos- dijo shiryu al revisar los signos vitales de ambos hombres-

yo entrare por el frente tu ve por la parte trasera y pide refuerzos- dijo ikki al tiempo que sacaba su arma-

de acuerdo- dijo shiryu al sacar también su arma y un radio-

ikki encontró a varios guardias y a varios compañeros policías en el suelo, algunos con heridas de bala y otros simplemente fueron noqueados antes de poder hacer algo ikki guardo su arma para revisar a los hombres en el suelo quienes aun seguían con vida

como puede hacer esto un solo hombre- dijo el joven sorprendido-

de repente el detective escucho ruido en la planta alta de la mansión y corrió a revisar que es lo que estaba pasando

¡POR FAVOR! ¡LE PAGARE LO QUE QUIERA!- se escucho a una voz gritar-

ikki vio como Asterion corría despavorido, el hombre al ver al detective fue directamente en dirección a el

¿dónde esta?- pregunto ikki-

¡AYUDEME! ¡NO DEJE QUE ME MATE!- grito el sujeto-

entonces ikki pudo escuchar perfectamente el ruido metálico que hace un arma antes de disparar luego de lo cual se escucho el sonido de un disparo que atravesó el corazón de Asterion quien cayo al suelo sin vida a los pies de ikki

maldición- dijo ikki-

fue entonces que apareció frente al joven un sujeto vestido con una larga gabardina negra que prácticamente llegaba al suelo, un sombrero de ala ancha y guantes negros mientras que las sombras del lugar ocultaban el rostro del sujeto

**como siempre llegan tarde para detenerme**- dijo Black Wolf con una fuerte y fría voz distorsionada, ikki pudo deducir que el hombre debía utilizar algún aparato especial para ocultar su verdadera voz-

así que tu eres Black Wolf bien en menos de 20 minutos llegaran los refuerzos así que es mejor que te entregues- dijo ikki-

**dime ¿realmente crees que puedes atraparme?**- pregunto el sujeto-

claro que lo creo- dijo ikki abriendo un costado de su gabardina mostrando su arma-

**bien veamos de lo que eres capaz**- dijo Black Wolf mostrando solamente su mano-

ambos hombres se prepararon para un duelo al estilo del viejo oeste donde solo el mas rápido con su arma seria el ganador, se genero un momento de tensión que parecía eterno hasta que el reloj de la mansión marco las 12 de la noche, a la doceava campanada ambos hombres desenfundaron sus armas velozmente se escucho el sonido de 2 disparos y segundos después el sonido de un arma caer, lamentablemente el arma que cayo fue la del detective

no... no es posible- dijo ikki que tenia una mano en su brazo herido y estaba de rodillas en el suelo-

**eres rápido**- dijo Black Wolf acercándose al detective- **pero no lo suficiente**-

ikki abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que el rostro de aquel sujeto estaba oculto detrás de una mascara blanca de ojos rojos que tenia grabada en la frente la imagen de un lobo negro ahora ikki comprendía por que nadie había podido ver el rostro de ese hombre, Black Wolf guardo su arma plateada después de lo cual le dio la espalda a ikki y empezando a alejarse

no puedo creer que haya perdido- dijo ikki cerrado los ojos frustrado-

**la próxima vez que me enfrentes te matare no lo olvides**- dijo el sujeto antes perderse de la vista del detective-

el asesino bajo las escaleras, se acerco a la puerta principal y estaba por salir cuando escucho un grito

¡QUIETO NO TE MUEVAS!- grito shiryu apuntando su arma contra el sujeto-

**rayos así que había otro policía**- dijo Black Wolf mirando a shiryu-

¡PON LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA!- grito ikki-

el sujeto obedeció colocando las manos en su nuca y shiryu se acerco con la intención de esposarlo sin embargo apenas tomo la mano del hombre y en fracciones de segundo el detective estaba en el suelo desarmado y con un arma apuntándole a la cabeza

**la próxima vez piensa antes de hacer algo tan estúpido como tratar de someter tu solo a un asesino altamente entrenado como yo**- dijo el hombre-

demonios- dijo shiryu desde el suelo-

**cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta 10, si intentas ponerte de pie antes te matare**- dijo el sujeto-

shiryu cerro los ojos y contó hasta 10 luego de lo cual abrió los ojos comprobando que el asesino se había ido, shiryu se puso de pie sintiendo un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo el cual no podía moverlo debido a que Black Wolf se lo disloco pues en el momento que shiryu intento esposarlo el sujeto se movió rápidamente haciéndole una llave en su brazo que lo dejo en el suelo y desarmado

¿shiryu estas bien?- pregunto ikki al llegar con su compañero-

ese maldito me disloco el brazo- dijo shiryu- ¿tu como estas?-

la bala solo me rozo el brazo- dijo ikki que estaba conteniendo la hemorragia con su mano-

20 minutos mas tarde llegaron los refuerzos y las ambulancias que se llevaron a todos los heridos mientras que paramédicos atendieron a ambos policías que eran regañados por saga

¡COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO!- grito el jefe saga-

no lo se señor- dijo shiryu a quien le estaban colocando su brazo en su lugar-

cuando nos dinos cuenta ya estaba adentro y puso fuera de combate a todos nuestros hombres en cuestión de minutos- dijo ikki mientras le vendaban su brazo-

¡SE DAN CUENTA DE LA GRAVEDAD DE LA SITUACIÓN!- grito saga- ¡MIS SUPERIORES ME COLGARAN CUANDO SE ENTEREN!-

no te preocupes por eso ya nos enteramos saga- se escucho a una voz decir-

capitán dokho- dijo saga muy sorprendido-

frente a ellos estaba un hombre de cabellos cafés y ojos azules quien no parecía estar nada contento

así que de nuevo se te escapo ¿no es así?- pregunto dokho-

señor yo...- saga no sabia que decir-

señor yo asumo toda la responsabilidad de esto- dijo shiryu-

shiryu... - dijo dokho mirando fijamente al joven después de lo cual dijo- quiero un reporte completo de lo que paso mañana por la mañana en mi escritorio-

si señor- dijo saga-

el hombre se retiro mientras que ikki estaba confundido por lo que había pasado

¿qué fue todo eso? Creí que nos degradarían o algo peor- dijo ikki-

bueno tenemos suerte de que shiryu sea el hermano menor del capitán dokho- dijo saga-

¿su hermano?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

así es el capitán dokho Libra es mi hermano mayor- dijo shiryu-

esta noticia sorprende mucho a ikki sin embargo el joven detective tiene muchas otras cosas por que preocuparse ya que se promete así mismo prepararse mejor para el próximo encuentro con el lobo negro

Fin del Capitulo 4

N/A: agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer el capitulo y el tiempo de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	5. Black Wolf 5

CAPITULO 5 UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO

Al día siguiente del ataque de Black Wolf los detectives entregaron un informe completo al capitán dokho de lo que había sucedido esa noche el resultado 15 guardias fuera de combate, 20 policías heridos y el blanco eliminado sin que los jóvenes pudieran evitarlo

Por su parte ikki aun estaba bastante sorprendido por todo lo que había ocurrido, el joven detective paseaba de un lado para otro como león enjaulado por su oficina con su brazo vendado mientras shiryu lo observaba sentado

no puedo creer que un solo individuo haya podido contra 35 hombres bien armados- dijo ikki-

37 si nos cuentas a nosotros- dijo shiryu-

¿sabias que ese sujeto utilizaba una mascara para ocultar su rostro?- pregunto ikki-

para serte sincero es la primera vez que lo tuve frente a frente- dijo shiryu negando con la cabeza agregando- pero ahora entiendo por que nadie ha podido ver su cara-

la próxima vez me las pagara- dijo ikki que se dejo caer pesadamente y de mala gana en su asiento-

pues tendrás que esperar un buen rato- dijo shiryu-

¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto ikki-

normalmente cuando termina un trabajo ese sujeto desaparece por 3 o 4 semanas para enfriar su rastro eso es lo que lo hace bastante astuto- dijo shiryu-

como sea lo atrapare- dijo ikki-

ve el lado positivo así tendrás tiempo de entrenar para que no te deje en ridículo la próxima vez- dijo shiryu bromeando-

muy gracioso mira quien habla- dijo ikki molesto por el comentario-

ikki para tranquilizarse tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió sin embargo apenas exhalo la primera bocanada de humo cuando se escucho a alguien regañar al detective

¡NIISAN! ¡APAGA ESO EN ESTE INSTANTE!- grito shun desde la puerta de la oficina con una canasta en la mano-

ratas- dijo el detective apagando al momento el cigarro-

veo que el pequeño tiene su carácter- dijo shiryu divertido-

niisan me prometiste que ya no fumarías- dijo shun bastante enojado- y yo que te traía el almuerzo-

perdón shun estoy algo tenso y necesitaba relajarme- dijo ikki para excusarse-

si te vuelvo a atrapar fumando te castigare sin cenar- dijo joven de forma seria-

ahora resulta que se invierten los papeles y tu eres el hermano mayor ¿no?- dijo ikki sarcásticamente- oye ¿que haces? duele-

no te quejes solo estoy revisando el vendaje- dijo shun quien había tomado el brazo de su hermano de forma no muy cariñosa-

estoy bien, estoy bien- dijo ikki al tiempo que miraba la canasta- ¿qué me trajiste de comer?

no me cambies el tema, nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieras hecho caso a las advertencias- dijo shun regañando a su hermano mayor-

no empieces con eso de nuevo shun- dijo ikki elevando la mirada al cielo-

sin embargo cuando shun se disponía a seguir reprendiendo a su hermano mayor sonó su celular el cual contesto inmediatamente

¿diga? ¿june? ¿era hoy? Cielos lo siento enseguida voy- dijo el chico- bueno me tengo que ir-

te salvo la campana ikki- dijo shiryu al ver a shun salir rápidamente-

por lo menos me trajo el almuerzo- dijo ikki despreocupadamente quien se disponía a comer-

ikki, shiryu el jefe quiere verlos- dijo Mu-

bien creo que el almuerzo tendrá que esperar- dijo shiryu-

los jóvenes se dirigieron a la oficina del jefe saga donde eran esperados por su superior, el capitán dokho y otro hombre uniformado de largos cabellos verdes y ojos color lila

ikki como eres nuevo te presentare al comandante de la policía Shion Aries- dijo saga-

buenos días señor- dijo ikki para luego decir en voz baja- ¿Aries?

es el hermano mayor de Mu- le comento shiryu en voz baja-

si ya veo- dijo ikki al notar el parecido-

¡CABALLEROS LO QUE SUCEDIÓ AYER ES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL DEPARTAMENTE DE POLICIA!- grito shion de forma enérgica- ¡DEBEMOS REDOBLAR ESFUERZOS PARA ATRAPAR A ESTE INDIVIDUO CUANTO ANTES!-

señor si me lo permite esta vez aumentamos el numero de agentes, nunca pensamos que ese sujeto pudiera contra todos ellos- dijo saga-

quizás si ponemos mas agentes... – dijo pensativo dokho-

los resultados serian los mismos y ustedes lo saben- dijo shion para agregar- además no podemos darnos el lujo de que mas de nuestros agentes sean puestos fuera de servicio por culpa de ese sujeto-

¿qué es lo que propone?- pregunto dokho-

bien si pretendemos atraparlo definitivamente debemos utilizar a nuestros mejores hombres para la misión por eso los llame a ellos- dijo shion-

al decir esto shion señalo la puerta de la oficina por donde entraron milo, mu, aioria, aioros y shura

¿los miembros del escuadrón dorado?- pregunto dokho-

¿escuadro dorado?- pregunto ikki por lo bajo-

así es como los conocen- dijo shiryu-

un momento señor este caso se lo había asignado a ikki y shiryu- reclamo saga-

no se preocupe por eso saga ellos participaran y usted también- dijo shion-

¿yo?- pregunto el hombre sorprendido-

así es usted dirigirá la operación personalmente tenga en cuenta que esta vez no podemos fallar en atrapar a ese sujeto- dijo shion-

entiendo señor- dijo saga-

bien ahora les mostraremos lo que hemos podido reunir- dijo shion- dokho-

si señor- dijo el capitán- pasa Orfeo-

entonces entro a la oficina un hombre de ojos azules y cabellos de color azul pálido quien traía un proyector por su parte saga bajo una pantalla especial para que pudiera verse la película del proyector

que bien cine gratis ay- dijo milo recibiendo inmediatamente un codazo de shura-

idiota- dijo shura moviendo la cabeza negativamente-

lo que están a punto de ver son imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad de las ultimas victimas de Black Wolf- dijo Orfeo-

al rodar la cinta en blanco y negro se ve al inicio a unos hombres montando guardia en una puerta pero de pronto aparece una sombra que rápidamente los pone fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos

como ya sabrán Black Wolf tiene la costumbre de dejar vivos a los guardias, personal de seguridad, servidumbre y familiares de la victima- dijo shion-

por lo general los asesinos acaban con todos los que interfieran en su camino- comento saga-

los informes dicen que no esta interesado en matarlos- dijo shiryu-

si pero la pregunta es ¿por qué los deja vivos?- dijo dokho-

por que no le han pagado por matarlos- respondió Mu-

exacto, Black Wolf solo asesina a aquellos por quien le han pagado un contrato- dijo shion-

las imágenes siguen corriendo y ahora se ven a cinco guardias disparar con metralletas sin embargo el sujeto esquiva los disparos, saca 2 armas de su gabardina y les dispara en brazos y piernas inmovilizándolos por completo, otros 3 guardias hacen acto de aparición pero estos ni siquiera tienen oportunidad de hacer un solo disparo ya que el asesino guarda sus armas, corre rápidamente para quedar frente a ellos y con 3 simples pero efectivos golpes los deja fuera de combate

jamás he visto a alguien moverse tan rápido- dijo ikki-

es verdad es muy rápido y muy fuerte realmente no parece humano- dijo shiryu sorprendido al ver las imágenes-

la siguiente escena es del blanco un hombre grande de cabellos color azul rey con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo quien dispara varios tiros contra el asesino quien se cubre tras una puerta mientras tranquilamente recarga su arma

observen bien esta imagen ese sujeto es Moses la victima numero nueve de Black Wolf- dijo saga deteniendo por un momento la película- sospechoso de estar vinculado con el trafico y venta de drogas-

¿la numero nueve?- pregunto ikki-

hasta ahora ese sujeto ha matado a 11 personas siendo el ultimo Asterion- dijo dokho al tiempo que seguía la cinta-

el video muestra como Black Wolf con un certero disparo logra desarmar a Moses quien desesperado toma como escudo a una chica vestida de sirvienta haciendo que el asesino se detenga brevemente sin embargo inmediatamente después dispara matando al sujeto con un tiro en la cabeza sorprendentemente sin dañar a la joven que esta en shock al esta cubierta con la sangre de la victima luego de lo cual el asesino se retira

es curioso- dijo ikki-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto shiryu-

parece como si hubiera dudado cuando Moses tomo a la mujer como escudo- respondió ikki-

no lo había notado- dijo shion pensativo-

el siguiente es el video de seguridad de la victima numero 10 babel- dijo Orfeo- este tipo era sospechoso de asesinato, fraude y lavado de dinero-

el escenario cambia en la película y se ve el vestíbulo de una casa muy elegante donde hay 8 policías bien armados pero de pronto una ventana se rompe y les cae del techo una sombra que los golpea rápidamente con lo que parece un bastón, el sujeto mueve velozmente el arma dejando inconscientes a casi todos los guardias menos a uno que logra sacar su arma pero cuando esta a punto de disparar el bastón del sujeto se divide extendiéndose y logrando golpear al hombre en la cara dejándolo fuera de combate, luego con un simple movimiento de su mano el arma vuelve a su forma original

el tipo es bueno de eso no hay duda- dijo shura quien mira detenidamente el video-

parece un buen contrincante- dijo aioria-

pero cuando se enfrente a nosotros deseara haberse entregado el mismo- dijo milo-

la imagen cambia a un puerta que vuela en miles de pedazos y mientras el humo se disipa se ve entrar al asesino lentamente, se puede observar que varios sirvientes están en el suelo temblando de miedo pero el sujeto no les presta mucha importancia, llegando finalmente con su blanco un hombre pelirrojo quien esta sentado y fumando tranquilamente un cigarro, luego de un breve intercambio de palabras Black Wolf de un rápido movimiento toma la cabeza del hombre y le rompe el cuello sin mayores complicaciones después de lo cual sale tranquilamente de la habitación y es ahí cuando la película acaba

sabe manejar explosivos creo que esto es un reto- dijo aioros tronándose los nudillos-

¿de que habrán hablado?- pregunto Mu-

bueno varias de las victimas han tratado de comprar a Black Wolf para que se olvide de matarlos pero el resultado siempre es el mismo no importa cuanto ofrezcan al final son asesinados- dijo dokho-

bien caballeros con esto espero que se pueden dar cuenta de lo peligroso que es este sujeto- dijo shion-

¿qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de asterion?- pregunto saga-

fueron destruidas por Black Wolf apenas entro a la mansión al parecer esta vez no quería ser filmado- dijo Orfeo-

el maldito es cada vez mas astuto- dijo shion-

bien caballeros la clase termino a cada uno se le dará una copia del video para que lo estudie detenidamente- dijo dokho-

momentos después todos salieron de la oficina de saga mientras que ikki fue alcanzado por Orfeo

¿tu eres el famoso Phoenix no?- pregunto Orfeo-

si lo soy- dijo ikki siguiendo su camino sin siquiera mirar al hombre-

bueno si vienes a mi laboratorio mas tarde te mostrare algo muy interesante de tu encuentro con Black Wolf- dijo Orfeo-

¿qué podrá ser?- pregunto ikki al ver al hombre irse rápidamente-

tratándose de Orfeo puede ser alguna pista que nos ayude a atrapar a Black Wolf- dijo shiryu-

bien en ese caso iremos después de comer al laboratorio de ese sujeto- dijo ikki-

mientras tanto al mismo tiempo en la mansión de Albiore vemos al empresario sentado en su oficina muy ocupado firmando unos documentos cuando suena su intercomunicador

señor alguien quiere verlo- dijo jamian-

ahora no recibiré a nadie sea quien sea dile que se vaya- dijo Albiore quien siguió firmando documentos sin embargo las puertas de su despacho se abrieron de golpe- dije que no recibiría a na...-

Albiore ante la intromisión se molesto y hablo en voz alta sin embargo se quedo callado al ver a jamian siendo prácticamente arrojado dentro de la habitación seguido de un hombre vestido completamente de negro y con un sombrero de ala ancha quien entro lentamente al despacho

**¿cómo estas Albiore?**- pregunto el hombre-

jamian retírate- dijo Cefeo mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo-

si... si señor- dijo temeroso el hombre que al salir cerro las puertas-

¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Albiore-

**solo vine a decirte que desapareceré un tiempo es todo**- dijo el hombre-

¿hasta cuando seguirás con esto? ¿hasta que te eliminen?- pregunto Albiore-

**si mal no recuerdo tu me pediste varios trabajos ¿ya lo olvidaste?**- comento el sujeto-

no lo olvido pero todo eso fue antes de que supiera...- Albiore se quedo callado y cambio de tema- además te pague muy bien por cada uno de ellos-

**es cierto me pagaste muy bien**- dijo el sujeto-

me parece que todos los trabajos que has hecho tienes suficiente dinero ¿por qué no dejas esto por la paz?- pregunto Albiore-

**yo decidiré cuando será suficiente así que te sugiero que no te metas en lo que no te importa o si no... **- el hombre mostró su revolver plateado que estaba debajo de su gabardina-

¿me matarías?- pregunto Cefeo para luego decir firme y seriamente- adelante hazlo no me importa-

**tienes agallas eso siempre me ha agradado de ti**- dijo Black Wolf cerrando su gabardina y dándose la vuelta- **nos veremos luego**-

espera quiero pedirte algo- dijo Albiore-

**¿qué quieres?**- pregunto el sujeto de espaldas-

el detective nuevo que acaba de llegar a la ciudad- dijo el hombre-

**¿qué con el?**- volvió a preguntar Black Wolf-

¿lo mataras?- pregunto Albiore sin rodeos-

**tal vez si, tal vez no**- dijo Black Wolf-** antes que nada quiero ver de lo que es capaz creo que será un buen rival-**

es que parece que a mi hija esmeralda le gusta- dijo Albiore-

**¿tu emparentado con un policía? Eso si que seria extraño**- dijo el hombre girando su rostro para mirar a Albiore-

¿cuándo regresaras?- pregunto Albiore cambiando el tema-

**2 semanas 3 a lo mucho lo sabes bien**- dijo el hombre-

sin embargo el asesino no dijo nada mas y se retiro dejando a Albiore preocupado pues lo que menos quería era ver a una de sus hijas sufrir y esperaba que lo que creía que esmeralda sentía por ikki solo fuera pasajero pero sabia que solo se estaba engañando a si mismo, mientras tanto de regreso en la jefatura ikki y shiryu van al laboratorio de Orfeo

¿y bien que es lo que tienes?- pregunto shiryu-

una bala- respondió el hombre-

¿una bala? ¿eso es todo?- pregunto ikki no muy contento-

esta no es una bala ordinaria- empezó a decir Orfeo- verán las balas que siempre utiliza Black Wolf son 9 mm estándar-

eso ya lo sabemos- dijo shiryu-

pero esta bala es de 16 mm- dijo el hombre-

¿16 mm?- pregunto ikki-

que yo sepa no existe un calibre 16 mm y menos para revólveres- dijo shiryu-

son balas especiales mandadas a hacer seguramente por Black Wolf y no solo eso esta es la bala que te hirió en el brazo ikki- dijo Orfeo-

¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- pregunto shiryu-

por la simple razón de que encontré la sangre de ikki en ella- dijo el hombre-

bueno eso explica por que fue mas grande de lo usual la herida de mi brazo- dijo ikki-

agradece que fue un ligero roce, esta bala es capaz de atravesar el chaleco antibalas como si fuera de papel- dijo Orfeo agregando- la encontré incrustada en un muro de concreto solido luego de que atravesó otros 2 como mantequilla-

bueno parece ser que después de todo la suerte te acompaño esa noche ikki- dijo shiryu-

por cierto buen duelo el tuyo y el de Black Wolf, es una lastima que hayas perdido- dijo Orfeo-

gracias – dijo ikki para luego preguntar sorprendido- un momento ¿cómo lo supiste?-

por esto- dijo el hombre mostrando un video de seguridad-

pero tu dijiste que todos las cámaras de la casa de Asterion fueron destruidas- dijo shiryu-

en efecto pero esta cámara estaba escondida y por eso Black Wolf no pudo destruirla- explico el hombre-

sin embargo esta algo borrosa la imagen pero denme un día para arreglarla y podrán verla además aun hay otras cosas que debo analizar para luego mostrárselas- dijo Orfeo-

los detectives asintieron y se retiraron del laboratorio dejando a Orfeo trabajar, el sol se estaba ocultando y los jóvenes salían de la estación de policía luego de un arduo día de trabajo

parece ser que estamos progresando- dijo shiryu-

si eso parece- dijo ikki-

¿qué pasa? Deberías estar contento- dijo shiryu-

lo estoy pero aun me preocupa lo que esta pasando con mi hermano- dijo ikki-

mientras tu hermano no se meta en ningún problema no tienes por que preocuparte- dijo shiryu- vamos relájate

creo que tienes razón bueno cambiando de tema ¿iras a la cena de hoy verdad?- pregunto ikki-

no me la perdería por nada- dijo shiryu-

¿y con quien iras?- pregunto ikki-

ya lo veras, ya lo veras- se limito a decir shiryu-

los jóvenes se despidieron e ikki fue directamente al restaurante de su hermano menor sin embargo cuando entro se llevo una gran sorpresa al reconocer a uno de los clientes del lugar

¿jefe saga?- pregunto ikki-

efectivamente el jefe saga se encontraba comiendo en ese lugar vestido con un traje de etiqueta muy elegante pero el hombre no estaba solo ya que lo acompañaba una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros y piel muy blanca casi pálida que resaltaban el violeta de sus bellos ojos, ikki pensó en acercarse pero no quiso entrometerse y se dirigió a la barra del lugar donde se encontraba su hermano platicando con un hombre rubio

buenas noches niisan- dijo shun-

buenas noches otouto- dijo ikki-

buenas noches usted debe ser ikki el hermano mayor de shun- dijo el hombre-

así es ¿y usted es?- pregunto ikki-

pero que modales los míos permítame presentarme mi nombre es Shaka Virgo- dijo el hombre-

mucho gusto- dijo ikki-

el detective estrecho la mano de ese hombre mientras lo miraba detenidamente, llevaba puesto un traje de etiqueta negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura, era bastante alto de piel blanca y largos cabellos dorados pero lo que mas llamo la atención al joven fue el hecho de que ese hombre tuviera los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo

maestro shaka ¿gusta tomar algo?- pregunto shun-

por el momento no shun gracias- respondió shaka cortésmente-

shun ¿por qué lo llamas maestro?- pregunto ikki-

bueno es que shaka es mi maestro por eso- fue lo único que dijo el joven-

en realidad soy profesor e imparto clases en la universidad a la que asiste shun- dijo shaka-

ahh ya veo- dijo ikki luego de lo cual se dirigió a shun- ¿cómo estuvo tu día hermano?-

regular- se limito a decir shun mientras bebía un refresco-

oh vamos ¿aun estas molesto conmigo?- pregunto ikki ya que no le gustaba que su hermanito lo tratara así-

¿y que si lo estoy?- pregunto shun mirando seriamente a su hermano-

¿no me vas a perdonar?- pregunto ikki-

no lo se ikki- dijo shun quien siguió bebiendo su refresco-

bien si sigues con esa actitud creo que tendré que irme- dijo ikki haciendo el intento de retirarse-

¡NO NIISAN! ¡POR FAVOR QUEDATE!- grito shun tomando la mano de su hermano y aferrándose a ella con desesperación-

jejeje ¿no que estabas enojado conmigo?- dijo ikki divertido-

eres... eres un tramposo- dijo shun-

el pequeño se abalanzo sobre ikki y entonces ambos hermanos forcejearon divertidos hasta que shaka hablo

bueno parece que los demás invitados ya llegaron- dijo shaka-

efectivamente como dijo el hombre por la puerta entraron june, esmeralda y shiryu quien iba acompañado de una hermosa chica de cabello negro el cual tenia amarrado en una larga trenza

¿pero cómo lo supo?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

pero ikki no tuvo respuesta ya que shun y shaka inmediatamente fueron a recibir a los recién llegados mientras que el detective llego a la conclusión de que sin lugar a dudas ese tal shaka era un hombre misterioso

Fin del Capitulo 5

N/A: Agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer el capitulo y el tiempo de dejar review nos estamos viendo bye


	6. Black Wolf 6

CAPITULO 6 INFIERNO

Una vez que llegaron todos los invitados los jóvenes pasaron a tomar sus asientos e ikki no pudo evitar preguntar sobre la bella acompañante que shiryu había llevado esa noche

shiryu ¿no me vas a presentar a la señorita?- pregunto el joven-

claro les presento a shunrei una muy buena amiga mía- dijo shiryu-

es un placer conocerlos- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia-

el placer es nuestro- dijo ikki quien no se creyó el cuento de que la joven solo era una amiga de su compañero sobre todo por que shiryu no la dejaba de mirar ni por un segundo-

creo aprovechare la ocasión para presentarles a mi maestro de la universidad shaka- dijo shun-

un placer- se limito a decir shaka-

la cena se llevo a cabo de forma tranquila y muy amena para el grupo de amigos quienes se la estaban pasando bastante bien sin embargo ikki no podía evitar mirar de vez en cuanto a donde se encontraba saga quien estaba cenando con una acompañante muy hermosa y a pesar de que ambas mesas se encontraban bastante lejos ikki pudo observar que su Jefe se la estaba pasando bastante bien platicando con la chica que lo acompañaba

así que esas fueron las ordenes- concluyo saga por contarle a la chica a su lado-

dime ¿realmente crees que pueden capturar al lobo negro?- pregunto la joven mirando fijamente al santo-

créeme que haremos lo necesario para capturarlo mi querida Pandora- dijo saga-

lo se pero no por nada Black Wolf es el mejor asesino de la ciudad será mejor que tengan cuidado especialmente tu- dijo la chica mientras bebía una copa de vino-

¿estas preocupada por mi?- pregunto saga-

claro que si realmente es muy difícil encontrar a un hombre tan encantador como tu- dijo la chica sonriendo-

me halagas- dijo saga-

¿sabes? según me han contado mis fuentes parece que el lobo aun sigue en la ciudad- comento la joven-

¿tu no sabrás donde estará exactamente el en este momento verdad?- pregunto saga-

por favor se tanto de el como tu- dijo la chica- además recuerda que el no trabaja para nadie es agente libre y no tiene que rendirle cuentas a ninguna organización-

creo que me da algo de envidia la libertad que tiene- dijo saga-

se a lo que te refieres- dijo la joven quien se puso de pie-

¿ya te vas?- pregunto saga- pensé que podríamos pasar la noche juntos-

sabes que me encantaría pero tengo que reportarme con mi jefe- dijo la chica-

¿ha regresado a la ciudad?- pregunto saga sorprendido al saber esta noticia-

así es pero parece que solo estará un par de días- dijo Pandora-

ese es otro a quien me gustaría ver tras las rejas- dijo saga-

si claro en tus sueños- dijo la joven-

la pareja salió del restaurante hasta una gran limusina negra donde 3 sujetos vestidos de negro esperaban a la joven quien fue escoltaba por saga hasta el vehículo

¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto el jefe de policía-

yo te llamare- al decir esto la chica se colgó de cuello de saga y lo beso en los labios apasionadamente-

mientras era observada de reojo por los 3 sujetos, la pareja siguió besándose hasta que uno de los 3 hombres hablo interrumpiendo el momento

señorita Pandora debemos irnos- dijo un hombre de cabellos negros-

sabe que el jefe no es muy paciente- secundo un sujeto de cabellos blancos-

bueno nos veremos después- dijo la chica separándose muy a su pesar del Jefe de policía y subiéndose a la limusina-

hasta pronto- dijo saga-

en marcha Aikos, Minos- dijo la chica lo cual hizo que los hombres subieran al automóvil-

¿algún problema Radamanthys?- pregunto saga al ver la mirada poco amigable de un sujeto de cabello rubio cenizo-

ninguno- se limito a decir fríamente el hombre antes de subirse a la limusina-

el vehículo se puso en marcha alejándose de saga quien se subió a su propio auto y se retiro del lugar mientras tanto de regreso al interior del restaurante la cena ha culminado con un delicioso postre que dejo a todos mas que satisfechos

bueno creo que hay que felicitar al chef por tan exquisita cena- dijo shiryu-

si estuvo deliciosa- dijo shunrei-

lo mejor que he comido hasta ahora- dijo esmeralda-

shun siento que cada vez cocinas mucho mejor- dijo june besando en la mejilla al chico-

no... no es para tanto- dijo shun sonrojado por las felicitaciones recibidas-

claro que si shun te esforzaste mucho para hacer esta cena lo mínimo que podemos hacer es felicitarte- dijo ikki-

así es- dijo shaka-

mu... muchas gracias a todos- dijo shun-

momentos después shiryu, shunrei y shaka se retiraron dejando a june, esmeralda, shun e ikki quienes tardaron un poco mas en despedirse

bueno fue una velada muy agradable- dijo esmeralda-

si a mi también me gusto- dijo ikki-

bueno cuídate mucho- dijo la chica dándole la mano a ikki-

tengo una mejor idea- al decir esto el joven beso a la chica sorpresivamente en la mejilla haciendo que se sonroje mucho-

buenas noches esmeralda- dijo ikki-

bue... buenas noches ikki- dijo esmeralda reponiéndose con trabajo de ese sorpresivo beso-

la chica salió del restaurante escoltada por ikki y subiéndose a la limusina que la esperaba, ya en el auto esmeralda se llevo una mano a la mejilla luego de lo cual sonrió ampliamente sonrojándose de nuevo mientras que su hermana june aun seguía despidiéndose de shun cerca de la limusina

de verdad esa cena estuvo magnifica- dijo june quien tenia a shun tomado del cuello-

que bueno que te gusto- dijo shun sonriéndole con cariño a su novia-

los jóvenes se besaron lenta y amorosamente por un largo rato hasta que ikki llamo su atención aclarando su garganta haciendo que se separaran

buenas noches shun- dijo la joven-

buenas noches june- dijo el chico-

la chica se subió a su limusina la cual se puso en marcha y se alejo dejando a ambos hermanos finalmente solos

bueno es hora de regresar a casa- dijo ikki-

si niisan solo dame un minuto- dijo shun-

shun regreso al interior del restaurante para despedirse de seiya, seika, aldebaran y los demás empleados luego de lo cual salió y junto a su hermano regreso a su apartamento, ikki se disponía a dormir pero shun lo detuvo ya que el joven quería hablara con su hermano seriamente

ikki espera- dijo shun-

¿qué quieres otouto?- pregunto ikki algo cansado-

bueno tal vez te parezca algo incomodo pero quiero volver a pedirte que dejes el caso de Black Wolf- pidió el chico-

shun ya lo hemos discutido- dijo ikki-

esta vez solo fue una herida menor pero ¿y si la próxima vez te ocurre algo mas grave?- dijo el joven asustado- no creo poder soportarlo-

shun... - el detective miro como los ojos de shun le suplicaban que no arriesgara su vida en vano-

ikki por favor...- repitió el chico-

no puedo shun ahora es una cuestión personal- dijo ikki-

eres un tonto- shun se lanzo contra ikki golpeando su pecho débilmente mientras lloraba sin control- ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡ERES UN TONTO!-

lo se hermanito soy un tonto- dijo ikki abrazando a shun-

el joven entonces dejo de golpear a ikki y hundió su cara en el pecho de su hermano mientras seguía sollozando, ikki espero a que su hermano se calmara y cuando se dio cuenta el pequeño ya se había dormido en sus brazos, ikki limpio con mucho cuidado las lagrimas que aun tenia el rostro de shun y lo cargo con mucho cuidado hasta su habitación quedándose a velar el sueño de shun recostado junto al menor en la misma cama

mientras hacia esto ikki meditaba sobre las razones por las que Black Wolf asesinaba y sobre todo trataba de saber quien era ese sujeto como es posible que existiera alguien con esas habilidades sobrehumanas pero mientras pensaba en todo eso no se dio cuenta en que momento se quedo dormido junto a su hermano

la mañana llego y cuando ikki abrió los ojos no encontró a shun en la cama, se levanto perezosamente puesto que por haber meditado toda la noche no había dormido mas que un par de horas, ikki se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a shun preparando el desayuno

buenos días- dijo shun sonriéndole dulcemente a su hermano mayor-

buenos días otouto- dijo ikki sintiéndose un poco mal por lo que ocurrió anoche así que se dispuso a pedir disculpas- sobre lo que paso anoche yo...-

perdóname ikki- dijo shun bajando la cabeza- se que ya habíamos hablado pero no me puedo quitar el temor a perderte-

oye el que debe pedirte disculpas soy yo- dijo ikki tomando los hombros de shun y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos- soy un tonto-

no digas eso niisan mejor olvidemos del asunto- dijo shun sonriendo- lo único que te pido es que te cuides mucho-

al decir esto el pequeño beso la mejilla de ikki quien se sorprendió un poco por esto pero luego le sonrió a shun, el desayuno transcurrió de forma rápida e ikki se despidió de su hermano para dirigirse al trabajo quedando con el menor de que almorzarían juntos

al llegar a la oficina lo primero que hizo ikki fue visitar el laboratorio de Orfeo donde ya era esperado por shiryu

¿llegas tarde no crees?- dijo sarcásticamente su compañero-

cállate- se limito a decir de mala gana ikki-

¿paso algo interesante anoche?- pregunto shiryu-

lo mismo podría preguntar yo- dijo ikki-

¿a que te refieres?- pregunto shiryu algo sonrojado-

vamos me creerás que me trague el cuento de "ella es una muy buena amiga mía"- dijo ikki-

es... es la verdad- dijo shiryu mas sonrojado-

si claro- dijo ikki-

¡TE DIGO QUE SOLO ES UNA AMIGA!- grito shiryu-

mientras mas lo niegas mas obvio es que te gusta- se limito a decir ikki-

caballeros lamento interrumpir su platica sobre el amor pero tenemos trabajo- dijo Orfeo interrumpiendo la platica-

¿qué es lo que tienes?- pregunto ikki-

bien miren esto- dijo Orfeo-

Orfeo coloco una cinta en el proyector y al instante se ve la imagen de ikki haciendo frente al Black Wolf, pasan unos instantes hasta que suena el reloj y se ve a ambos hombres disparar luego de lo cual se ve a ikki caer al suelo y es ahí donde termina el video

¿eso es todo?- pregunto shiryu-

no veo en que nos ayude eso- dijo ikki-

de acuerdo entonces que les parece esto- dijo el hombre-

Orfeo repitió el video en cámara lenta y justo en el instante en el que el detective y el asesino van a disparar se ve como ikki logro disparar una milésima de segundo antes que el asesino lo cual sorprende al mismo joven mientras que Orfeo detiene la cinta justo en ese punto

¿qué dicen ahora?- dijo el hombre-

¿ikki logro disparar primero?- pregunto shiryu-

si así fue debí haberlo herido- dijo ikki confundido-

¿reconoces esto?- pregunto Orfeo al mostrar una bala usada-

¿es la bala que dispare?- pregunto ikki sabiendo la obvia respuesta-

el hombre entonces vuelve a correr la cinta lentamente y se ve como algo golpea el brazo del asesino antes de que dispare lo cual hace que su disparo se desvié un poco

si no hubieras disparado antes que el asesino ten por seguro que tu herida hubiera sido mas grave mucho mas grave- dijo Orfeo lanzándole la bala a ikki-

parece como si...- dijo ikki mirando detenidamente la bala y notando que estaba completamente aplastada- como si hubiera chocado con una pared de metal sólido-

¿acaso ese sujeto utiliza alguna clase de chaleco blindado?- pregunto shiryu-

si hubiera usado un chaleco blindado común la bala no estaría ni la mitad de deformada de lo que esta- dijo Orfeo-

¿entonces me dirás que tiene piel de acero o que?- dijo shiryu de forma sarcástica-

no, piel de acero no pero si una clase de blindaje que jamás había visto- dijo el hombre-

¿Kevlar?- sugirió ikki-

no ni siquiera el Kevlar es tan resistente a las balas, podría ser aleación de titanio pero una gabardina hecha de este metal costaría una fortuna sin mencionar que pesaría una tonelada como para que Black Wolf pueda moverse como lo hace- dijo Orfeo-

¿entonces que?- pregunto shiryu-

creo que debemos hacer caso a lo que Orfeo dice y suponer que ese asesino utiliza alguna clase de blindaje desconocido- dijo ikki-

eso no es muy alentador- dijo shiryu-

como sea ahora sabemos por que nadie ha podido herirlo- dijo ikki-

perfecto las balas no pueden detenerlo como ya dije eso no es muy alentador- dijo shiryu- ¿cómo se supone que lo atraparemos si no podemos herirlo?

vamos se un poco mas positivo- dijo ikki-

tu se positivo yo realista- dijo shiryu-

debe haber un forma de herirlo y yo la averiguare- dijo ikki-

pues espero que puedas averiguarla antes de que ese sujeto te mate- dijo shiryu sarcásticamente-

shiryu, ikki el jefe los busca- dijo aioria dando por terminada la reunión con Orfeo-

bien hay trabajo que hacer- dijo ikki-

los detectives se retiraron para seguir con sus labores del día pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya pasaba mas de medio día por lo que ikki se disponía a salir a almorzar con su hermano menor, shiryu se ofreció para llevarlo y los detectives salieron de la estación sin embargo a medio camino escucharon un llamado por la radio

_a todas las unidades cercanas se les solicita en el centro comercial hay un incendio_- se escucho decir a la central-

central aquí la unidad 1303 vamos en camino- dijo shiryu-

lo que me faltaba para arruinarme la tarde- dijo ikki de mala gana-

no te quejes- dijo shiryu-

los detectives llegaron al lugar sorprendiéndose al verlo completamente envuelto en llamas con varias personas curiosas alrededor que miraban el siniestro, los bomberos no habían llegado y no había señales de que llegaran pronto

disculpe- dijo ikki dirigiéndose a un empleado del comercio al tiempo que mostraba su placa- ¿sabe si todavía quedaba alguien adentro?-

hasta donde yo se pudimos evacuar a todos oficial- dijo el empleado-

¡NO HAN EVACUADO A TODOS!- grito un hombre-

¿sabe si hay alguien mas adentro?- pregunto shiryu-

un niño y una joven- dijo el hombre-

maldición- dijo ikki-

¿qué hacemos?- pregunto shiryu preocupado-

llama por la radio pide una ambulancia y que se apresuren los bomberos o no quedaran nada que apagar- dijo ikki- yo intentare entrar-

¿estas loco?- pregunto shiryu-

ya empiezas a conocerme- dijo ikki entrando al lugar-

¡ESPERA IKKI!- grito shiryu pero fue inútil por que su compañero ya había entrado al lugar- ¡DEMONIOS!-

shiryu se apresuro a llamar por radio mientras que ikki recorría el lugar cubriéndose lo mejor que podía de las llamas que a cada segundo ganaban mas espacio, el joven ante el insoportable calor se disponía a retirarse cuando escucho el llanto de un niño, el detective corrió hasta donde provenía el llanto encontrando a un niño de 7 años

no te preocupes toda va salir bien soy policía- al decir esto ikki cargo al pequeño y salió rápidamente del lugar-

afuera del edificio ya se encontraba la ambulancia entonces ikki se dirigió a esta para que le dieran atención medica al niño, el joven hizo un nuevo intento por entrar pero esta vez fue detenido por su compañero

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?- grito shiryu deteniendo a ikki del brazo- ¡EN CUALQUIER ESTE LUGAR SE VENDRA ABAJO!-

aun queda alguien adentro no puedo dejarlo ahí- al decir esto ikki se soltó de shiryu y regreso al interior del edificio-

rayos espero que los bomberos lleguen a tiempo- dijo shiryu preocupado-

ikki volvió a recorrer el lugar buscando a mas victimas y nuevamente cuando estaba por darse por vencido, ya que el calor se estaba haciendo prácticamente insoportable, escucho un grito dirigiéndose rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía pero el humo que había impedía que ikki pudiera localizar el lugar exacto

¡AUXILIO!- grito la chica-

¿es... esmeralda?- pregunto ikki al reconocer la voz de la joven-

¿ikki?- pregunto la chica para luego gritar con fuerza- ¡IKKI AQUÍ ESTOY!-

¡ESMERALDA!- grito ikki-

¡AYUDAME IKKI!- grito la joven-

¡NO TE MUEVAS TE SACARE DE AQUÍ!- grito ikki corriendo donde la joven-

¡IKKI!- grito de nuevo la chica cuando el joven por fin estuvo cerca-

sin embargo cuando el detective ya estaba por llegar donde la joven las llamas crecieron obstruyéndole el camino y una gigantesca viga cayo del techo terminando de cerrar por completo el paso

¡NOOOOOOO!- grito ikki-

el detective busco desesperadamente alguna otra forma de llegar con la joven pero al no encontrarla se derrumbo en el suelo golpeándolo con sus puños mientras lagrimas escapan de sus ojos al no poder hacer nada por la chica sin embargo una poderosa explosión llamo su atención ya que había abierto una brecha por donde antes no había paso, entonces ikki se sorprendió enormemente al ver a alguien avanzar por ahí sin embargo el humo del incendio estaba nublando su vista por lo que no podía ver bien de quien se trataba

**vaya nos volvemos a encontrar**- dijo una voz que ikki conocía perfectamente-

tu...- dijo ikki sorprendido para luego gritar lleno de rabia- ¿TU HICISTE ESTO?-

**no responderé a una pregunta tan estúpida como esa**- dijo el hombre-

infeliz- al decir esto ikki desenfundo su arma-

**antes de hacer nada creo que deberías preocuparte por la seguridad de tu novia ¿no te parece?**- dijo el hombre-

¿qué?- pregunto ikki-

el detective entonces noto que el hombre llevaba cargando algo en sus brazos que estaba cubierto por su gabardina negra, cuando el hombre la retiro ikki se sorprendió al ver a una inconsciente esmeralda esto hizo que de inmediato guardara su arma y tomara en brazos a la chica esperando que no estuviera herida de gravedad

**solo ha perdido el conocimiento pero es mejor que la revise un medico**- dijo el hombre-

¿por qué la has salvado?- pregunto ikki-

**como ya dije antes no tengo por que responder a eso**- se limito a decir Black Wolf-

el detective al mirar al asesino pudo observar que seguía usando esa extraña mascara para ocultar su rostro, tenia un largo cabello negro que prácticamente le llegaba hasta la cintura y también pudo ver su cuerpo por primera vez sin la gabardina, era mas delgado de lo que pensaba y llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas dejando al descubierto sus brazos que a pesar de ser delgados mostraban unos músculos marcados por el entrenamiento constante pero Black Wolf al notar que el detective lo estudiaba tomo su gabardina para volver a cubrir su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para retirarse por donde había venido

oye espera...- trato de decir ikki-

sin embargo apenas se alejo unos pasos de ikki las llamas volvieron a cerrar el camino y se hicieron tan insoportables que el detective no tuvo otro opción de salir rápidamente del lugar llevando a esmeralda a la ambulancia para que la atendieran, fue entonces que llegaron en ese momento los bomberos para salvar lo poco que quedaba del edificio

¿pero qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto shiryu al reconocer a esmeralda-

Black Wolf estaba ahí adentro y salvo a esmeralda- dijo ikki-

¿qué?- shiryu no podía creer lo que su compañero le decía-

todo esto es muy extraño- dijo ikki tratando de entender por que Black Wolf se encontraba en ese lugar-

sin embargo el detective dejo ese tema para después y se concentro en asegurarse de que esmeralda llegara sana y salva al hospital donde fue puesta en observación mientras recuperaba el conocimiento momentos después llegaron casi de inmediato shun, june y Albiore al hospital puesto que ikki les aviso de lo ocurrido

¡QUE FUE LO QUE PASO! ¡DONDE ESTA MI HIJA!- grito el hombre exigiendo respuestas de inmediato-

no se preocupe esmeralda esta bien solo ha perdido el conocimiento- dijo ikki para tranquilizar al padre de la chica-

hermana- dijo june muy angustiada y al borde del llanto-

¿por qué esmeralda estaba en ese centro comercial?- le pregunto ikki a june-

ella... ella iba a comprarse unos vestidos y íbamos a reunirnos después para comer... oh dios- la chica no pudo soportar mas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-

tranquila, ella va a estar bien, no llores- dijo shun abrazando a june para confortarla-

ikki debo darte las gracias por haber salvado a mi hija- dijo Albiore-

no es a mi a quien debe de agradecerle sino a Black Wolf- dijo ikki-

¿qué?- dijo Albiore sorprendido-

¿Black Wolf salvo a mi hermana?- pregunto june muy sorprendida- ¿pero por que?-

eso es lo mismo que yo me pregunto- dijo ikki mirando fijamente a Albiore-

hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión ahora lo único que quiero es ver que mi hija despierte- dijo Albiore desviando la mirada-

luego de esto todos se quedaron a esperar que esmeralda despertara, mientras que ikki se sentía muy mal por no haber podido salvar a la joven y se sentía todavía peor de que su enemigo fuera el que salvara a la joven de una muerte segura pero como quiera que sea al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz de que la chica estuviera a salvo mientras que en su pecho un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para el estaba floreciendo sin que el mismo lo supiera

Fin del capitulo 6

N/A: de nuevo agradezco a quienes han seguido la historia y se han tomado la molestia de dejar review y también disculpe el retraso pero el trabajo no he dejado mucho tiempo libre nos estamos viendo bye


	7. Black Wolf 7

CAPITULO 7 EL FÉNIX Y LA COBRA

En el hospital se encuentran ikki, shun, june y Albiore quienes esperan que esmeralda por fin recupere el conocimiento, la noche avanza rápidamente trayendo como consecuencia que el sueño venza a shun y a su pareja durmiendo ambos abrazados en el sofá de la sala de espera mientras que Albiore esboza una sonrisa al ver la escena por su parte ikki solo mira de reojo pues ahora su principal preocupación es el despertar de esmeralda

la noche sigue avanzando y en unas cuantas horas saldrá el sol Albiore también ha sido vencido por el sueño mientras que ikki camina de un lado para otro tratando de evitar que sus ojos se cierren entonces el detective decide entrar a la habitación de la joven, silenciosamente se acerca a la cama pareciera como si la chica solo estuviera durmiendo e ikki no puede evitar contemplar la belleza de la joven, luego de un instante ikki se dispone a salir cuando escucha la voz de la joven

i... ikki- dijo la chica con una voz apenas audible-

¿esmeralda?- pregunto el joven acercándose rápidamente a la cama-

ikki- volvió a repetir la joven quien al parecer estaba soñando con el detective-

aquí estoy- dijo el joven tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas-

ikki- esmeralda sonríe al sentir la calidez de las manos de ikki para decir sorpresivamente- te quiero ikki-

esto hace que el detective se sorprenda muchísimo con las palabras que acaba de escuchar de la chica, el corazón le latía muy rápidamente, se sentía muy nervioso y una inexplicable sensación de bienestar lo envolvió entonces sin que ikki se diera cuenta se quedo dormido al pie de la cama de esmeralda mientras aun tenia la mano de la chica entre las suyas

al mismo tiempo que desde las alturas de un edificio enorme se divisa la figura de una persona, no es otro que Black Wolf quien mira las luces de la ciudad en silencio el hombre permanece inmóvil como una estatua mientras el viento juega con su larga gabardina negra moviéndola de una dirección para otra, entonces el hombre se acomoda su sombrero para saltar al vació y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

a la mañana siguiente ikki abre los ojos llevándose la sorpresa de su vida al ver a esmeralda completamente despierta, la chica al despertar se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse a ikki dormir sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas y fue en ese justo momento en el que ikki abrió los ojos, ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer mucho menos que decir pero tomando la iniciativa ikki soltó la mano de la chica

me alegras que hayas despertado- dijo el joven sonriéndole cálidamente a la joven-

si...- dijo la chica mas ruborizada por esa hermosa sonrisa que ikki le estaba dedicando-

¡HERMANA!- se escucho gritar a june al entrar a la habitación-

hola hermana- dijo la joven sonriéndole a june-

¡ME ALEGRA QUE ESTES BIEN!-

la chica se acerca rápidamente a la cama y abraza a esmeralda mientras que no puede evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad por el despertar de su hermana, al abrazo se une Albiore quien también esta muy feliz por el despertar de su hija mientras ikki sonríe al ver la escena pero entonces cae en cuenta de algo cuando esmeralda habla

¿dónde esta shun?- pregunto la chica-

es verdad ¿dónde esta mi hermano?- ikki busca en vano a su hermano menor ya que no lo encuentra-

cuando desperté no estaba- dijo june-

me parece que fue a comprar algo- dijo Albiore-

¿qué cosa?- pregunto ikki-

el desayuno- respondió una voz bastante bien conocida por todos-

shun ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto ikki-

bueno fui a comprar algo de comer en la cafetería creo que todos deben tener hambre- dijo el chico mostrando las cosas que compro-

bien ustedes vayan a comer yo necesito hablar a solas con esmeralda- dijo ikki-

de acuerdo- dijo Albiore-

todos se retiraron de ahí dejando a ikki con la joven, pasan unos segundos hasta que esmeralda habla

¿de que quieres hablar ikki?- pregunto la chica-

bueno quisiera saber todo lo que hiciste el día de ayer, discúlpame se que estas cansada pero es necesario- dijo ikki-

no te preocupes bueno déjame recordar...- la joven empezó a hacer memoria-

FLASHBACK

esmeralda se levanto temprano pues tenia pensado ocupar toda la mañana en encontrar un hermoso vestido ya que otra vez vería a ikki y quería impresionar al detective, la chica desayuno y después salió rápidamente no sin antes quedar con su hermana en que lugar se verían para pasar la tarde los cuatro juntos

la joven visito varias tiendas del centro comercial buscando un vestido que dejara sin palabras a ikki y fue entonces que escucho un gran ruido como una explosión vio a varias personas correr pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo las llamas aparecieron frente a la aterrada chica quien tan asustada estaba que no pudo buscar la salida por si sola, cuando pensó que el fuego la atraparía escucho la voz de ikki y al verlo supo que todo estaría bien mas de pronto la viga cayo cerrando el paso entonces la joven estaba segura que iba a morir cuando vio a aquel hombre frente a ella

un sujeto mas alto que la chica vestido completamente de negro, lo que mas le sorprendió fue la mascara que tenia grabada en la frente la imagen de un lobo negro, esmeralda se asusto pensando que el hombre la mataría pues vio como apunto su arma contra ella algo parecido a una escopeta pero de un cañón mas grueso no estaba segura pues ella no sabia nada de armas, lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos y escuchar como el arma se disparaba lo ultimo que escucho fue una explosión antes de desmayarse

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

¿no te dijo nada ese hombre al estar frente a ti?- pregunto ikki-

no... no me dijo nada- dijo la chica-

esto es muy extraño- dijo ikki-

siento interrumpirlos- dijo Albiore al entrar a la habitación-

¿qué sucede?- pregunto ikki-

bueno si no te molesta quisiera llevar a mi hija a casa creo que ahí estará mucho mejor- dijo el hombre- ¿te parece bien hija?-

si padre- dijo la joven-

bien yo tengo que regresar a trabajar pero iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda- dijo el joven sonriéndole a la chica-

si esperare tu visita- dijo la joven un poco sonrojada-

cuídate nos vemos- dijo el joven besando la mejilla de la chica para luego salir-

¿te gusta no es así?- pregunto Albiore cuando ikki se fue y vio a su hija completamente roja por el beso del detective-

padre te mentiría si te dijera que no por que tu nos enseñaste a decir siempre la verdad- dijo Esmeralda-

¿piensas decírselo?- pregunto el hombre-

eso quiero pero es muy probable que el no sienta lo mismo por ti- dijo la chica algo triste-

pues te diré que estas equivocada a mi me parece que a el le gustas mucho mas de lo que piensas- dijo el hombre haciendo que la chica pensara detenidamente en sus palabras-

por su parte ikki se sentía tranquilo al saber que esmeralda se encontraba fuera de peligro y aun pensaba en lo que le había oído decir a la chica la noche anterior ¿seria cierto? por alguna razón desconocida deseaba que así fuera pero dejo de pensar en eso para concentrarse en otra cosa o mas bien en otra persona

gracias al cielo que tu hermana se encuentra bien- dijo shun-

yo también me alegro me moriría si le pasara algo a mi hermana- dijo june muy preocupada-

no digas eso- shun abrazo a la joven para confortarla-

shun- se escucho decir a ikki-

¿si hermano?- pregunto el chico con june aun entre sus brazos-

tengo que regresar a trabajar quiero que me avises de inmediato si se presenta algo- dijo el detective antes de empezar a retirarse-

espera ikki- se escucho decir a june quien corrió al encuentro de ikki-

¿qué pasa?- pregunto el fénix extrañado-

quiero agradecerte por cuidar a mi hermana- al decir esto la chica abrazo al sorprendido hermano mayor de su novio-

no fue nada lo hice con gusto- se limito a decir el hombre-

de todas formas gracias- dijo la chica besando la mejilla de ikki-

bueno espero que después de esto ustedes dos hagan las paces y se lleven mejor- dijo shun sonriendo al ver la escena-

bueno eso ya lo veremos después- dijo june no muy convencida de poder llevarse bien con ikki-

lo mismo digo- dijo ikki quien tampoco estaba tan convencido-

el joven detective se despidió de su hermano para regresar al trabajo y lo primero que hizo fue regresar a la oficina donde se reunió con shiryu en el laboratorio de Orfeo esperando que hubiera reunido mas información del Black Wolf

hola ikki ¿se encuentra bien la joven?- pregunto shiryu-

si gracias por preguntar- dijo el joven sonriéndole a su compañero- ¿tenemos algo del centro comercial?-

prácticamente no tenemos nada todo se volvió ceniza- dijo Orfeo muy concentrado en la computadora-

se pudo salvar un video de seguridad- dijo shiryu-

¿eso es todo?- pregunto ikki-

oye deberías estar agradecido pase toda la noche tratando de salvarlo debido a que el fuego carcomió gran parte de la cinta- dijo Orfeo cuyo rostro cansado era la prueba mas fiel de que decía la verdad-

¿y que fue lo que encontraron?- pregunto ikki-

Orfeo lo único que hizo fue reproducir lo que salvo de la cinta en la cual se ven las gigantescas llamas devorar todo el lugar y entonces se ve a ikki quien intenta llegar con esmeralda pero se ve caer la gigantesca viga que cierra el paso del detective y para sorpresa de ikki ve en el video aparecer a Black Wolf de entre las llamas quien por un momento apunta su arma contra Esmeralda sin embargo el sujeto reapunta hacia la viga para volarla sin ningún problema al mismo tiempo que atrapa a la chica quien cae desmayada, el sujeto se quita la gabardina y la cubre para protegerla del fuego momento en el cual se acaba el video

¿pudieron ver el arma que traía?- pregunto shiryu-

Lanzagranadas Balístico M-79 usa granadas de 40mm altamente explosivas- respondió Orfeo-

pero esa es un arma militar y es muy difícil de conseguir por aquí incluso en el mercado negro- dijo ikki-

bueno tratándose de Black Wolf todo es posible- dijo shiryu-

lo que me sigue sorprendiendo es la ropa que trae- dijo Orfeo-

¿por qué?- pregunto ikki-

es claro que el material con el que esta hecha su gabardina es extremadamente resistente pues no solo soporta las balas si no que también es capaz de soporta altas temperaturas- dijo Orfeo pensativo- sin tan solo pudiera tener una muestra-

es muy posible que la consigamos cuando lo atrapemos no te preocupes- dijo ikki-

no quiero parecer pesimista pero eso no será nada, nada fácil- dijo shiryu-

por cierto shiryu ¿has averiguado algo sobre ese tal Death Mask?- pregunto ikki-

por muy increíble que parezca no encontré nada de ese sujeto es como si fuera un fantasma- dijo shiryu-

¿Death Mask?- pregunto Orfeo-

¿lo conoces?- pregunto Ikki-

es mejor que no se metan con ese hombre- dijo Orfeo seriamente-

¿por qué?- pregunto ikki-

por que es uno de los mas importantes miembros de "la familia" Siciliana- dijo Orfeo-

¿ese sujeto es de "la familia"?- pregunto shiryu sorprendido-

bueno pero...- ikki se callo al instante al escuchar un tiro-

por inercia todos se agacharon para mirar al lugar de donde venia el disparo, un sujeto con esposas le había quitado su arma a un policía distraído y ahora amenazaba a todo mundo con ella, ikki decidió actuar pero justo cuando el detective esta por atrapar al sujeto alguien se le adelanta

ikki no puede dar crédito a lo que sus ojos están viendo pues una chica le quita al sujeto el arma para luego golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro y finalmente patearlo con fuerza en el abdomen haciendo que el sujeto salga volando rompiendo una puerta de cristal que es justamente la puerta de la oficina del jefe saga

¡QUIEN ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO!- grito el jefe sumamente molesto al tiempo que lanza con fuerza al sujeto fuera de su Oficina quien es llevado a la enfermería todo maltrecho-

jefe como siempre fue la "Cobra"- dijo shiryu señalando a la joven-

¡SHAINA ESTO SALDRA DE TU SALARIO!- grito sumamente molesto saga-

agrégalo a mi cuenta- dijo la mujer despreocupadamente-

ikki miro a la joven de hermoso rostro, largo cabellos verdes y ojos color aceituna que tenían una mirada amenazadora, su cuerpo era muy esbelto cuyo atractivo era resaltado por un pantalón de mezclilla azul muy ajustado, una playera blanca no menos ajustada sobre la cual tenia una chamarra negra de mezclilla en donde lucia su placa y en su cintura llevaba su arma mientras que unos zapatos de tacón completaban la vestimenta de la mujer

¿y tu que me miras?- pregunto la chica adoptando una pose desafiante frente a ikki-

nada- dijo ikki desviando la mirada-

¡SHAINA!- se escucho gritar a una joven-

demonios- dijo la chica rodando los ojos-

¡NO TE PUEDO DEJAR UN MINUTO POR QUE ARMAS TODO UN ESPECTÁCULO!- grito la chica-

tranquilízate "Águila" que te van a salir arrugas y aioria ya no va querer ser tu novio- dijo la joven-

¡DEJA DE HABLAR DE MI VIDA PRIVADA!- grito molesta la chica-

ikki ahora miro sorprendido a la otra mujer cuyo rostro era sumamente idéntico al de la hermana de seiya al igual que el color de su cabello pelirrojo, la joven llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir, una blusa blanca, un saco de color gris y sus pies calzaban unos zapatos de hombre esta ropa ocultaba o trataba de ocultar la belleza de la joven lo cual le dio una idea a ikki de que esta chica si se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo

ikki déjame presentarte a las detectives Marín Eagle y Shaina Ofidio mejor conocidas como el "Águila" y la "Cobra"- dijo shiryu-

¿así que tu eres el nuevo del que todos están hablando?- pregunto shaina para luego decir- a mi me pareces un novato-

no soy ningún novato- dijo ikki molesto por ese comentario-

bien demuéstramelo- dijo shaina llevándose sus manos a su cintura-

shaina no empieces- dijo Marín fastidiada-

vamos novato quiero que me demuestres lo que tienes- dijo shaina retando a ikki-

no voy a pelear con una mujer- dijo el fénix -

cobarde ya que no quieres empezar lo haré yo- dijo la chica lanzándose contra ikki-

¡SHAINA DETENTE!- grito inútilmente Marín-

pues la cobra ataco al fénix quien se limito a esquivar los ataques de la mujer sin embargo en un momento sorpresivo la chica lanzo una patada que por muy poco ikki logro esquivar

¿qué te pasa cobarde?- pregunto shaina mientras seguía atacando-

será mejor que te detengas antes de que me hagas enfadar- dijo ikki-

solo eres un hablador- dijo shaina-

todos observaban la pelea que estaba en su punto máximo y justo cuando ikki tenia pensado contraatacar alguien inesperado apareció deteniendo una poderosa patada de shaina que estaba a punto de golpear a ikki sin que este se diera cuenta solo hasta que recibiera el golpe

¿pero que?- dijo shaina sorprendida-

¿qué haces shaina-san?- pregunto shun con un rostro muy serio-

¿shun?- pregunto ikki sorprendido-

ya que frente a el se encontraba su hermano con una canasta de comida en una mano mientras que en la otra tenia tomado el tobillo de shaina pero esto no fue lo que lo sorprendió si no el hecho de que al parecer su hermano conocía a esa mujer

¡SHUN NO TE METAS EN ESTO! ¡LE VOY A DAR UNA LECCIÓN A ESTE TIPO!- dijo la chica molesta-

pues a quien pretendes darle la lección es a mi hermano mayor- dijo el chico molesto-

¿el es tu hermano mayor?- pregunto la cobra muy sorprendida- ¿es broma verdad?-

no es broma- dijo el chico seriamente-

¡UN MOMENTO! ¿SHUN CÓMO ES QUE CONOCES A ESTA MUJER?- pregunto ikki-

bueno yo... – empezó a decir el chico pero fue interrumpido-

antes de que sigas hablando ¿me puedes hacer un favor shun?- dijo shaina-

¿si?- pregunto el chico-

¿podrías soltarme la pierna? No creo poder seguir en esta posición mucho tiempo- dijo la mujer-

lo siento- dijo shun apenado soltando la pierna de shaina-

gracias- dijo la cobra para luego atrapar a shun como si fuera un niño pequeño- y la próxima vez que te metas en una pelea mía no importara que tan buen cocinero seas ni lo lindo que eres te castigare-

¡OYE SUELTA A MI HERMANO!- grito ikki muy molesto bastante tenia con June para que ahora tuviera que soportar a otra mujer mas de la que no conocía nada-

oblígame- dijo shaina sacándole la lengua a ikki-

ya veras tu...- dijo ikki-

ya basta los dos- dijo shun cuyo rostro serio dejo inmóviles a ambos-

como por arte de magia ikki y shaina dejaron de pelear pues los dos conocían lo bastante bien a shun como para saber que no hay que hacerlo enojar por que tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias, finalmente ikki almorzó mientras platicaba con shun pero teniendo que soportar a shaina quien insistió en quedarse con los hermanos

dime shun ¿cómo esta seiya?- pregunto la chica-

muy bien shaina-san ¿le mando tus saludos?- dijo el chico-

ja cuando lo veas dile que lo golpeare hasta cansarme- dijo la chica amenazadoramente-

le diré que le mandas muchos besos- dijo el chico sonriéndole a la detective-

como si el tonto se creyera eso- dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos-

bueno shun aun no me dices como es que conoces a esta mujer- dijo ikki señalando a shaina-

oye me llamo shaina- dijo la chica mirando feo al detective-

como sea- dijo ikki de mala gana-

bueno shaina es una muy buena amiga y una de mis mejores clientes en el restaurante- dijo el chico-

como no serlo tus platillos son lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida- dijo la mujer-

vamos estas exagerando- dijo el chico sonrojado por el halago-

te dijo la verdad, aunque lo que mas me sorprende es lo bien que sabes defenderte uno diría que eres inofensivo con esa cara de ángel que tienes- dijo la chica haciendo sonrojar mas a shun-

al parecer te seguiste entrenando como te dije ¿no es así?- dijo ikki no tan sorprendido de las habilidades de su hermano menor-

se podría decir que si- se limito a decir el joven-

¿tu ya sabias de esto?- pregunto shaina-

shun y yo hemos practicado las artes marciales desde que éramos pequeños aunque cuando se volvió cocinero pensé que dejaría los entrenamientos- dijo ikki-

¿no te interesaría ser policía shun?- pregunto shaina-

a decir verdad nunca fui bueno con los puños, jamás me han gustado las peleas ni la violencia- dijo el chico con una voz melancólica-

que pena creo que hubieras sido un excelente policía- dijo shaina-

¿niisan que te pareció la comida?- pregunto shun para cambiar el tema-

como siempre deliciosa shun- dijo ikki sonriéndole a su hermano menor-

bueno ya debo irme- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie- por favor no quiero que se peleen-

tu me conoces bien shun- dijo shaina-

¿por qué crees que lo digo?- dijo el chico bromeando-

que gracioso- dijo la chica empujando levemente al cocinero-

el chico se marcho de ahí dejando a ikki y shaina a solas, el detective miro el rostro de la mujer el cual cambio radicalmente de un rostro amigable al que había visto anteriormente un rostro serio y amenazador, la mujer simplemente se limito a mirar de reojo a ikki para luego irse rápidamente sin decir ni siquiera adiós

mientras tanto ikki se quedo pensando en que shun debía tener alguna clase de poder especial pues era increíble que su hermano menor fuera capaz de hacer que personas tan frías y antisociales como Death Mask, Shaina y el mismo pudieran expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente solamente con su presencia, sin embargo ikki dejo sus pensamientos cuando shiryu lo llamo

ikki vamos recibimos una llamada- dijo su compañero-

de acuerdo- dijo ikki quien tomo su gabardina del perchero-

en el camino ikki medito sobre lo que había oído de ese tal Death Mask sin embargo le extraño que shun no supiera en realidad quien era ese sujeto de no ser por que era su hermano pensaría que seria demasiada coincidencia que shun fuera amigo de 2 importantes criminales pero su mente se negaba a creer que había algo mas y no podía procesar el hecho de que shun estuviera metido en algo turbio

solo estoy imaginando cosas- dijo finalmente ikki sin darse cuenta que hablaba en voz alta-

¿dijiste algo?- pregunto shiryu-

no nada- dijo ikki-

pasados unos minutos los detectives llegan a su destino, una zona llena de disturbios famosa por albergar delincuentes muy peligrosos, los detectives bajan con cuidado de su vehiculo, la llamada que recibió shiryu fue de un contacto que estaba seguro de que Black Wolf se encontraba en ese lugar sin embargo ikki al parecer presentía que todo eso era algún tipo de trampa

los jóvenes caminan con paso lento hasta un edificio que es la dirección que le han dado a shiryu y entran al lugar sin saber que es lo que les espera en el interior

Fin del capitulo 7

N/A: les agradezco a todos los que han seguido la historia y se han molestado en dejar review también les pido disculpas por la tardanza pero ya saben el trabajo no deja mucho tiempo libre nos estamos viendo bye


	8. Black Wolf 8

CAPITULO 8 EL SEÑUELO Y EL SECUESTRO

Ambos detectives entraron al edificio tomando todas las precauciones necesarias subiendo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso del edificio abandonado pues fue ahí donde escucharon bastante ruido, con extrema cautela revisaron varias habitaciones hasta que por fin dieron con la que parecía estar ocupada

A la cuenta de tres- dijo ikki en voz baja-

Los detectives irrumpen en la habitación solo para ver a alguien escapar rápidamente

¡SE ESCAPA!- grito Shiryu-

¡RAYOS!- dijo ikki-

Ambos detectives empiezan a perseguir al individuo quien huye por las escaleras hasta la parte mas alta del edificio donde empieza a disparar contra los jóvenes para luego seguir escapando hasta llegar hasta la azotea del edificio donde tiene que saltar hasta otro edificio cercano de donde vuelve a dispararle a los detectives quienes esta vez responden al fuego

¡MALDITO!- el joven de cabellos azules vio como volvió a escapar el sujeto-

No hay que dejar que escape- dijo Shiryu-

Cúbreme-

Ikki corre para saltar al otro edificio mientras que su compañero lo cubre evitando que el sujeto pudiera intentar disparar contra el, entonces el sujeto trata de escapar hacia el interior del edificio pero la puerta esta cerrada por lo que le dispara al candado y la patea para poder acceder al interior y seguir con su escapatoria por su parte Ikki no lo duda y va tras el mientras que Shiryu decide tomar otro camino para interceptar al hombre

¡DETENTE!- grito Ikki quien le pisaba los talones al hombre-

Mientras Ikki sigue persiguiendo al asesino al otro lado de la ciudad Shun luego de salir de la universidad va rumbo a la florería para abrir el negocio el joven camina despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que lo están vigilando y justo una calle antes de llegar a su destino un gran hombre atrapa al chico y le pone un pañuelo con cloroformo en la cara antes de que pudiera hacer nada seguidamente el chico es metido en una camioneta negra y se alejan del lugar sin dejar rastro

Shun al empezar a recuperar un poco el conocimiento escucha algunas voces

¿Este es el chico?- pregunto una voz-

Si es el- respondió un segunda voz-

¿Cuánto crees que paguen por el?- pregunto otra voz-

Con los 2 negocios que tiene creo que podemos pedir un buen rescate- dijo una cuarta y ultima voz que pudo escuchar Shun antes de volver a quedar inconsciente por el efecto del cloroformo-

El chico es llevado a un edificio viejo que por cosas del destino se encuentra justamente cerca del edificio donde habían ido Ikki y Shiryu, pasada una hora del secuestro el chico por fin recupera el conocimiento viendo a 3 sujetos con mascaras en el rostro esperando a que despertara

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el joven dándose cuenta que esta atado a una silla-

Eso no importa niño lo que importa es que tienes algo que hacer- al decir esto uno de los sujetos marco un numero de teléfono y le paso la bocina a shun-

Mientras tanto esmeralda llega a la florería muy extrañada de que shun no haya abierto aun el negocio pero como ella tiene llave abre, seguro que su futuro cuñado debe estar con su hermana piensa la chica sonriendo, pero en eso suena el teléfono del local el cual contesta la chica

"Pink Chamaleon" en que podemos servirle- contesto como siempre la joven-

Esmeralda escucha estoy con unos señores que piden dinero para liberarme- se escucho la voz de Shun algo asustada-

Mas valen que paguen lo que pedimos si quieren volver a ver a su amigo, nos volveremos a comunicar para dar instrucciones- dijo otra voz por el teléfono-

¿Shun?- pregunto la chica después de lo cual la llamada se corto- ¡SHUN RESPONDE! ¡OH DIOS!-

La chica sumamente asustada trata de pensar en que hacer si le dice a su hermana de esto no sabe como reaccionara y no sabe si acudir a la policía ya por podrían lastimar a shun si lo hace entonces la joven cae al suelo llorando desesperada

Mientras tanto Ikki sigue persiguiendo al sospechoso por la calle quien ha sabido eludirlo muy bien pero el detective no se da por vencido y continua su persecución hasta que por fin el sujeto comete un error al entrar a un callejón sin salida

¡MUY BIEN ARROJA EL ARMA Y PON LAS MANOS DONDE LAS PUEDA VER!- grita Ikki-

La respuesta del sujeto es disparar varias veces contra el detective hasta que acaba con sus balas sin embargo el joven reacciona rápidamente cubriéndose detrás de un contenedor de basura y respondiendo al fuego una vez que el sujeto se ha quedado sin balas, varios de sus disparos encuentran su blanco en el asesino que cae herido al suelo

Ikki se acerca al hombre quien con sus ultimas fuerzas trata de luchar pero el detective lo deja inconsciente golpeándolo en la nuca con el revez de su arma, momentos mas tarde Shiryu llega al lugar seguido de varias patrullas que acordonan el área y se llevan al sujeto a un hospital debido a que esta sangrando demasiado

Vaya si que fue un hueso duro de roer- dijo el pelinegro-

Ya lo creo- dijo Ikki-

Detective tiene una llamada- dijo un hombre pasándole un teléfono al joven-

¿Diga?-

¡IKKI ALGO TERRIBLE HA PASADO!-

¿Esmeralda?-

¡IKKI TIENES QUE HACER ALGO!-

Esmeralda tranquilízate por favor y dime que pasa- Ikki sintió un mal presentimiento en su corazón-

¡ES SHUN! ¡HAN SECUESTRADO A SHUN!- grito la chica-

No... no es posible- Ikki dejo caer el teléfono al enterarse de esto-

¿Qué pasa Ikki?- pregunto su compañero al verlo así-

Shun... ¡SHUN!- fue lo único que dijo Ikki antes de ir por su auto seguido de su compañero-

Los detectives llegaron a la florería encontrándose a una Esmeralda sumamente afectada por el secuestro del chico ya que la joven quería a Shun como si un hermano, Esmeralda al ver entrar a ikki se lanzo a sus brazos

¡IKKI!- grito la joven aferrándose con desesperación al joven-

Esmeralda tranquilízate- dijo el joven abrazando con fuerza a la chica-

Sin embargo el teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Ikki quien contesto

¿Quién habla?- pregunto el chico-

escuche con atención queremos un millón de dólares en billetes de baja denominación sin marcar mas valen que tengan el dinero a tiempo si quieren ver al chico con vida de nuevo-

¡MALDITO SI LE HACEN ALGO A MI HERMANO JURO QUE NO DESCANSARE HASTA VERLOS EN EL INFIERNO!- grito el fénix que una ira como nunca la había sentido en su vida-

Volveremos a llamar para decir cuando y donde quereos que entreguen el dinero- dijo la voz antes de colgar haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza del detective-

¡MALDITA SEA!- grito Ikki arrojando violentamente el teléfono contra el suelo-

Ikki cálmate- dijo Shiryu-

¿CALMARME? ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO NO SE QUE CLASE DE MANIATICOS HAN SECUESTRADO A MI HERMANO?- grito Ikki sumamente furioso-

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los secuestradores vemos a Shun nuevamente inconsciente ya que le han vuelto a poner cloroformo para evitar que intente pedir ayuda mientras los hombres discuten donde se llevara a cabo la entrega del rescate

¿No crees que pediste demasiado?- pregunto uno de los hombres-

Yo creo que pueden pagarlo- dijo el que hizo la llamada-

Debemos esperar al jefe para decidir donde nos entregaran el dinero-

Pero no debieron esperar mucho por que el cuarto sujeto llego en ese momento sumamente agitado y furioso

¡MALDITA SEA!- grito el sujeto tirando una mesa violentamente-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto uno de los tipos-

¡PASA QUE DEBEMOS LIBERAR A ESTE CHICO ANTES DE QUE SEAMOS HOMBRES MUERTOS!- grito el sujeto señalando a shun-

¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?- pregunto otro sujeto-

Investigue a este chico su hombre es Shun Hayabusa- dijo el hombre-

¿Y que con eso?- pregunto unos de los sujetos que no vinculada ese nombre con nada-

¡ESTE JOVEN ES EL NOVIO DE LA HIJA MAYOR DE ALBIORE CEFEO!- dijo el hombre-

¿Albiore Cefeo?- a más de uno le tembló las piernas al escuchar este nombre-

¡Y ESO NO ES TODO ADEMÁS ES EL PROTEGIDO DE DEATH MASK!- grito el hombre-

¿Te refieres al Jefe de la mafia Siciliana?- ahora si que estaban temblando de miedo los hombres-

¿Estas diciendo que este chico esta vinculado con 2 de los mas importantes Jefes Criminales en toda la ciudad?- pregunto uno de los hombres incrédulo-

Si es así debemos deshacernos de el lo mas pronto posible- dijo uno los tipos-

Mientras tanto en el bajo mundo la noticia del secuestro de shun corrió como pólvora llegando a los oídos de los 2 mencionados siendo el primero Albiore

Mi señor tenemos algo urgente que comunicarle- le dijo un hombre a Albiore-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el hombre sin quitar la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando-

Han secuestrado al joven Shun- dijo el hombre-

¿QUÉ?- el hombre dejo caer los papeles que revisaba al escuchar esto-

Albiore estaba muy sorprendido por esta noticia igual que el Siciliano al enterarse del secuestro

¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- pregunto furioso Death Mask-

Eso nos han informado nuestras mas confiables fuentes señor- dijo un hombre sumamente atemorizado al estar siendo tomado por el cuello de su camisa-

¡MAS VALEN QUE DESCUBRAN DONDE TIENEN A SHUN!- grito DM arrojando al hombre violentamente-

Mientras tanto Albiore da varias vueltas en su despacho pensando en que hacer

¿Quiénes serán los idiotas que cometieron esta estupidez?- se pregunto Albiore tratando de ocultar su preocupación por Shun-

Al parecer son gente que vino a esta ciudad hace poco- dijo Jamian-

Quiero que averigüen donde lo tienen lo mas pronto posible-

Ya estamos trabajando en eso mi señor- dijo el sirviente-

Mientras tanto los secuestradores no saben que hacer con el chico por que el simple hecho de secuestrar a Shun ya los había condenado prácticamente a muerte si intentaban deshacerse de el era muy probable que estuvieran firmado su sentencia de muerte

¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- pregunto uno de los sujetos-

Si lo sacamos a plena luz del día nos arriesgamos a que nos descubran lo mejor es que nos larguemos y lo dejemos aquí- opino uno de los tipos-

¿Crees que sea lo mas viable?- dijo otro de los hombres

Con la red de información que tienen Albiore y Death Mask no dudo que tarden poco en descubrir el sitio donde nos ocultamos así que no tenemos otra opción- dijo quien al parecer era el líder-

Los sujetos entonces tomaron todas sus cosas y abandonaron el lugar momentos antes de que varios hombres vestidos de negro irrumpieran en el mismo seguidamente entro otro grupo de hombres vistiendo ropas de comandos especiales con chalecos antibalas y mascaras contra gas

¡SUELTEN SUS ARMAS!- gritaron los hombres de negro-

¡NO USTEDES SUELTEN LAS SUYAS!- gritaron lo comandos-

Basta, basta no es necesario convertir esto en una carnicería nosotros solo venimos por el chico- dijo Jamian quien estaba al frente de los comandos-

Nosotros llegamos primero- dijo uno de los hombres de negro-

¿Quién los ha enviado?- pregunto Jamian-

Fui yo- dijo Death Mask al salir de entre sus hombres- ¿Quién los ha enviado a ustedes?-

Death Mask no esperaba verte aquí- dijo Albiore al salir de entre sus hombres-

Albiore- dijo el siciliano al mirar a Cefeo-

Dime ¿por que has venido personalmente a rescatar a Shun?- pregunto el rubio-

Tu deberías saberlo Shun es como un hermano para mi y no voy a permitir que nadie le haga nada- dijo el hombre al tiempo que desataba al chico que aun estaba inconsciente-

Nunca creí que tu llegaras a sentir cariño por alguien- Albiore hizo una señal para que uno de sus hombres revisara a al chico-

¿Dónde estarán los malditos que secuestraron a Shun?- pregunto Death Mask para cambiar el tema-

Lo más probable es que ya hayan huido- dijo Jamian-

¿Iras tras de ellos Death Mask?- pregunto Albiore-

Señor el joven se encuentra bien solo esta inconsciente- dijo quien reviso a Shun-

Mientras no le hayan hecho nada a Shun no tengo por que perder mi tiempo con esas cucarachas- dijo Death Mask-

Mmmm... Ni... niisan- dijo Shun inconsciente-

Parece que esta por despertar- dijo Albiore-

Te dejare llevártelo pero quiero ser yo quien lo cargue hasta tu auto- dijo DM-

De acuerdo- dijo Albiore-

El siciliano tomo al chico en brazos cargándolo hasta llevarlo a la limusina de Albiore una vez en ella coloco recostado al chico en uno de los asientos ante la atenta mirada de Cefeo

Cuida bien de el- fue lo único que dijo Death Mask antes de retirarse con sus hombres-

Vamonos- dijo Albiore-

Mientras tanto en la florería Ikki esperaba una nueva llamada de los secuestradores pero no habían vuelto a llamar dejando a Ikki muy preocupado pero en eso estaba cuando June llego al lugar, Ikki dudaba si enterar a la joven de lo sucedido

Hola a todos- dijo alegremente la chica buscando con la mirada a su novio- ¿dónde esta Shun?-

Hermana...- Esmeralda no quería decirle nada a u hermana no tenia el valor de hacerlo-

June- dijo Ikki-

¿Si?- pregunto la joven-

Shun fue... fue...- Las palabras se negaban a salir de los labios del detective hasta que alguien mas hablo-

Shun fue a mi casa ahí es donde se encuentra ahora- dijo Albiore al entrar al lugar-

¿De que esta hablando?- pregunto Ikki confundido-

Pero papa Shun fue...- trato de decir Esmeralda siendo callada por su padre el cual coloco su dedo sobre los labios de la chica-

Por favor acompáñenme- dijo Albiore-

Las jóvenes salieron del local pero justo cuando en ese momento suena el radio de Shiryu

Nos llaman para que vayamos al hospital- dijo Shiryu-

Quiero ver a mi hermano primero- dijo Ikki-

Entiendo, te espero en la sala de recuperación-

Vamos Ikki- dijo Albiore-

¡ESPERE UN MOMENTO!- dijo Ikki tomando fuertemente del brazo al rubio-

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto tranquilamente el hombre-

Ese secuestro ¿fue real o no?- pregunto el chico-

Hablaremos de eso al llegar a mi casa, en mi oficina, en privado- fue lo único de dijo el hombre-

Al llegar a la mansión de Albiore Ikki estaba desesperado por ver a su hermano mientras que Albiore tranquilamente los condujo a la habitación donde se encontraba y al llegar Ikki encontró a su hermano al parecer durmiendo sobre una gran cama muy fina al tiempo que era terminado de revisar por un grupo de médicos

¿QUÉ LE PASO A SHUN?- pregunto June asustada-

Oh no es nada señorita solo sufrió un desmayo despertara dentro de poco- dijo uno de los médicos-

Sr. Albiore ¿podemos hablar en privado?- dijo Ikki aliviado por fin al ver a su hermano a salvo-

Sígueme- dijo Albiore llevando al joven a su oficina-

¡QUIERO SABER QUE DIABLOS FUE LO QUE PASO!- grito Ikki una vez cerrada la puerta de la oficina-

No puedo ocultarte nada Ikki seria una desconsideración si lo hiciera Shun si fue secuestrado pero yo pude enterarme a tempo y fui a rescatarlo al llegar lo encontramos amarrado e inconsciente - dijo Albiore-

¿Qué hay de los secuestradores?- pregunto Ikki-

Al parecer huyeron al ver llegar a mis hombres- respondió el hombre mientras se servia una copa de vino- pero no te preocupes por ellos no dejare que se escapen de la ciudad-

¿Debo agradecerle el haber salvado a mi hermano?- pregunto Ikki-

No, yo lo hice por que ya te había comentado que Shun es como un hijo para mí y no dejare que nadie se atreva a lastimarlo- dijo el hombre seriamente-

El detective iba a decir algo pero Esmeralda entro a la habitación para informar que Shun por fin había despertado

Ikki tu hermano ha despertado- la joven no pudo evitar cierta tensión en el ambiente-

Enseguida voy- dijo Ikki-

Enseguida vamos- corrigió Albiore-

Ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento- dijo Ikki al salir del despacho del hombre acompañado por Esmeralda-

¿De que hablaste con mi padre?- pregunto la joven-

De nada en particular- fue la vaga respuesta de Ikki-

Al llegar a la habitación Ikki vio como su hermano estando aun en cama tenia abrazada a June quien estaba llorando en el hombro del chico quien noto la presencia de su hermano

Hola Niisan- el joven le sonrió a su hermano dulcemente como si nada hubiera ocurrido-

Tonto no me vuelvas a preocupar así- dijo June quien estaba abrazada con fuerza al chico-

Perdóname- dijo el chico-

¿Otouto como te encuentras?- pregunto Ikki-

Bueno aun estoy algo mareado pero estoy bien- en ese momento el chico intento ponerse pie-

Será mejor que sigas descansando- Ikki se acerco y evito que su hermano se incorporara-

Pero…- trato de decir el chico-

Tu hermano tiene razón lo mejor es que te quedes aquí hasta que estés recuperado del todo- dijo June quien también evito que el chico se pusiera de pie-

En ese momento Ikki recibió una llamada de su compañero quien le informaba que debía presentarse urgentemente al hospital por lo que el joven se despidió de su hermano

Debo irme- Ikki se acerco a Shun, lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse- cuídate hermanito-

Si Niisan- respondió el chico-

Por favor vigílenlo bien- pidió el chico a las hermanas-

No te preocupes Ikki- dijo Esmeralda-

Nosotras lo cuidaremos bien- dijo June-

El joven entonces partió rápidamente al hospital encontrando a su compañero donde había quedado pero no estaba solo ya que el Jefe Saga se encontraba con el y no parecía nada contento por la ausencia del detective

¿Dónde estabas Ikki?- pregunto Saga muy serio-

Tuve que atender un asunto personal- se limito a decir el joven-

Ikki tenemos un problema- dijo Shiryu-

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el detective-

Sígueme- dijo Saga-

Los 3 policías entraron al cuarto donde se encontraba Black Wolf custodiado por 4 guardias entonces el Jefe hizo una señal para que los hombres salieran del cuarto

¿Puede decirme que esta pasando?- pregunto de nuevo Ikki-

Mira por ti mismo-

Al momento de decir esto Saga descubrió el rostro del hombre, una persona joven de cabellos negros, pero el detective aun no entendía cual era el problema ya que había capturado al asesino

Aun no entiendo cual es el problema- dijo Ikki-

El problema es que este hombre no es Black Wolf- dijo Saga-

¿QUÉ?- pregunto Ikki sorprendido-

Jefe ¿Acaso ha visto antes del rostro de Black Wolf?- pregunto Shiryu-

No, pero si conozco a esta sabandija- dijo el hombre de cabellos azules-

¿Quién es este sujeto?- pregunto Ikki-

Su nombre es Sirius mejor conocido como el "can mayor" hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo siempre y cuando le paguen muy bien por hacerlo- dijo Saga-

Eso quiere decir que este sujeto solo fue un señuelo- dijo Ikki-

Un momento ¿si este tipo solo fue una distracción donde esta el verdadero Black Wolf?- pregunto Shiryu-

¿Y quien le pagaría a este sujeto para hacerse pasar por ese asesino?- pregunto Saga-

Es obvio que solo lo usaron para llamar nuestra atención pero ¿con que propósito?- Ikki trataba de averiguar cual era el motivo real de este engaño-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, se ve al enigmático Black Wolf en la azotea de un edificio, un trueno se escucha en el cielo señal de que pronto se desatara una tormenta, entonces el sujeto desaparece en la penumbra, las oscuras nubes se ciernen sobre la ciudad ya que una tormenta mucho peor esta por desatarse muy pronto

Fin del Capitulo 8

N/A: Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa a los lectores por tardarme tanto en actualizar la historia pero tuve varios problemas que me habían impedido seguir con mis fics sin embargo espero poder seguir con esta serie, bueno cambiando el tema agradezco todos sus reviews espero que la historia les siga gustando nos estamos viendo bye


	9. Black Wolf 9

CAPITULO 9 LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TORMENTA

Los 3 policías estaban consternados ya que la captura del lobo negro fue solo un engaño del verdadero asesino para burlarlos, sin otra cosa que hacer por el momento se retiraron del hospital esperando que el sujeto que se hizo pasar por Black Wolf despertara para interrogarlo, sin embargo apenas llegaron a la jefatura recibieron una inesperada noticia

Jefe que bueno que llega-

¿Qué sucede Mu?- pregunto Saga-

Black Wolf ha enviado un aviso de su próximo blanco- dijo el hombre cabellos lilas-

Maldito- dijo Ikki sin poder ocultar su enojo-

El Comándate Shion y el Capitán Dokho han convocado a junta- prosiguió Mu-

Bien vamos- dijo Shiryu-

Shiryu ¿revisaron la habitación donde se encontraba el impostor?- pregunto Ikki de camino a la junta-

Si, no te preocupes todo lo que se encontró se enviara con Orfeo para ver que puede averiguar-

Al llegar a la sala de juntas Ikki vio a los miembros del escuadrón dorado, a Orfeo, a Shaina, a Marín así como también al Capitán Dokho detrás del Comandante Shion quien miro un momento a los recién llegados para luego seguir hablando

¡NO PODEMOS PERMITIR QUE ESTE ASESINO SE BURLE DE NOSOTROS DE NUEVO, CUESTE LO QUE NOS CUESTE LO ATRAPAREMOS!- termino por decir el hombre para luego cederle la palabra a Dokho-

Muy bien damas y caballeros como ya saben Black Wolf nos ha vuelto a enviar un aviso sobre quien será su victima- dijo Dokho haciendo una señal-

Argol Perseo- dijo Orfeo al encender el proyector y mostrar la imagen de un joven de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello café- sospechoso de varios crímenes sin comprobar y se cree que tiene vínculos con el "Rey Hades" el mas grande jefe criminal de esta ciudad y de varias ciudades mas-

¿Hades?- pregunto Ikki-

El rey del inframundo o del bajo mundo como quieras llamarlo amigo- dijo Shiryu-

Argol tiene un edificio corporativo el cual presume que es impenetrable- termino por decir Orfeo-

Eso decían de Troya- dijo Milo-

Y del Álamo- dijo Shura sin embargo ambos se callaron al ver la molesta mirada del Comandante Shion-

Black Wolf atacara dentro de una semana es el plazo que ha dado, muy bien esto es lo que haremos Milo y su equipo de francotiradores se posicionaran alrededor en los edificios cercanos, Shaina y Marín se encargaran de vigilar la primera planta del edifico junto a 30 oficiales de apoyo, Aioria, Aioros y Shura se encargaran de los pisos intermedios junto a sus equipos, finalmente Saga e Ikki vigilaran la oficina del blanco tenemos 6 días para prepararlo todo- Explico Dokho-

¿Qué hay de Shiryu?- pregunto Ikki-

El será el encargado del Plan B- respondió el Capitán-

¿El plan B?- pregunto Shiryu-

Si el Plan A no funciona, lo cual esperemos que no ocurra, tendremos que recurrir al Plan B- dijo Shion antes de ponerse de pie y salir de ahí-

Eso es todos jóvenes puede retirarse- dijo Dokho antes de imitar al Comandante-

Esto no me gusta nada- dijo Shiryu-

¿Siempre tienes que ser tan negativo?- pregunto Ikki-

Mientras tanto en el Aeropuerto de la ciudad un jet privado arriba procedente de Francia

Señor ya hemos aterrizado pueden quitarse los cinturones de seguridad- le informo la azafata a un hombre que leía un periódico-

Despierta Amor ya llegamos- un hombre de cabellos azules deja el diario y mece levemente a una bella mujer para despertarla-

¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta la mujer de larga cabellera rubia y hermosos ojos azules-

Ya llegamos Natasha- dijo el Hombre-

Camus- dijo la mujer acariciando el rostro del hombre- ¿dónde esta nuestro hijo?-

Aquí estoy mama- dijo un joven de cabellos tan rubios y ojos tan azules como los de su madre-

Hyoga ¿dónde estabas?- pregunto Camus en un tono autoritario-

Tranquilo solo estaba hablando con el piloto- dijo el chico despreocupadamente-

La familia francesa habia llegado a la ciudad para establecerse debido al nuevo trabajo de Camus pero de regreso a la jefatura Ikki esta saliendo para ir a ver a su hermano ya que aun cuando sabia que estaba fuera de peligro no podía evitar preocuparse por el menor

¡OIGA!- grito Jamian ya que al abrir la puerta Ikki entro y se dirigió a la parte alta de la mansión sin permiso y entrando al cuarto sin siquiera llamar-

¿Shun?- pregunto Ikki-

¡SHHHHH! Guarda silencio esta durmiendo- dijo June quien velaba el sueño del joven-

Ikki confirmo que su hermano menor dormía profundamente por lo que respiro aliviado puesto que aun no pasaba el mal rato del secuestro de su Otouto, el detective trato de arropar mejor a su hermano pero sus manos toparon con las de June quien tenia las mismas intenciones que el pero lejos de armar un alboroto por aquello la chica dejo al hermano arropar a Shun saliendo de la habitación, Ikki acaricio suavemente la cabellera de su hermanito quien esbozo una bella sonrisa mientras dormía, para que seguidamente imitara a la joven y saliera de la habitación dejando dormir tranquilamente al joven

June Espera- dijo Ikki siguiendo a la chica-

¿Qué quieres?- pregunto la joven un tanto sorprendida de que el detective por fin la llamara por su nombre-

Bueno yo...- sin duda alguna Ikki no era nada bueno para hablar al menos no con alguien que no fuera su hermanito- yo quería agradecerte a ti y a tu familia por cuidar de mi hermano-

No tienes nada que agradecer nosotros queremos a Shun como si fuera un miembro mas de esta familia- dijo la joven sonriéndole al chico-

¡IKKI!- se escucho gritar a una voz-

¡ESMERALDA!- el joven no pudo ocultar su emoción al ver a la bella y sonriente chica-

Bien los dejare para que platiquen- dijo June sin poder evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro-

Ya que se habia hecho a la idea de que su hermana y su futuro cuñado pudieran congeniar aun cuando no le caía muy en gracia Ikki pero mientras su hermanita fuera feliz lo demás no tenia la menor importancia aun si tenia que soportar al gruñón de Ikki

¿Co... como estas?- pregunto Ikki-

Bien aunque algo tensa por el secuestro de Shun- dijo la chica en voz baja-

Yo también- dijo Ikki-

Espero que no le hayas dicho nada a mi hermana si llega a enterarse de lo que le paso realmente a Shun no se como reaccionaria- dijo Esmeralda asustada-

No te preocupes no diré nada- dijo Ikki para tranquilizar a la chica-

La pareja siguió con su charla mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala donde se sientan a platicar amenamente, esa misma noche se ve al verdadero Black Wolf entrar a un burdel de mala fama donde se reunían criminales muy peligrosos el sujeto se dirigió con el dueño que no era otro que Death Mask quien estaba rodeado de varias bailarinas exóticas cuya ropa no dejaba prácticamente nada a la imaginación mientras que sus guardaespaldas lo vigilaban a una distancia respetable

¡OIGA DEBE TENER UNA CITA PARA HABLAR CON EL JEFE!- dijo uno de los guardias que trato de detener al asesino-

**No me fastidies**- se limito a decir el hombre antes de enviar al pobre tipo a estrellarse en una mesa de cristal con tan solo un golpe sin darle tiempo a hacer nada-

15 segundos sin duda cada vez eres mas rápido- dijo Death Mask viendo al hombre de negro acercarse a el-

**Deberías advertirles a los nuevos que no se metan conmigo**- dijo Black Wolf-

Pero eso me quitaría la diversión de ver muerden el polvo- dijo el sujeto esbozando una sonrisa sádica para luego señalar a las chicas que lo rodeaban- por cierto ¿no quieres compañía?-

**Sabes que odio este tipo de lugares, diles que se marchen quiero hablar de negocios**- se limito a decir el sujeto mostrando su arma plateada bajo su gabardina negra-

Eres un aburrido- dijo el Siciliano haciendo una seña para que las chicas volvieran a su trabajo- bien ¿qué es lo que necesitas para el próximo trabajo?-

**Quiero mis mejores armas**- dijo el sujeto haciendo que el italiano escupa su bebida-

¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres volar pedazos la ciudad solo para matar al estúpido de Argol?- pregunto perturbado el mafioso-

**Su fortaleza lo amerita tienes 6 días para darme lo que pido**- se limito a decir el asesino mientras se sentaba un momento-

Ya vi lo que quieres y no es nada fácil de conseguir mucho menos con las modificaciones que deseas- dijo el hombre-

**De esos detalles yo me encargare solo consigue las armas ya te envié los planos con uno de tus hombres**- dijo el sujeto poniéndose de pie-

La policía atrapo al idiota cuando se hizo pasar por ti y se llevaron todo lo que tenia en su cuarto del edificio abandonado- dijo Death Mask-

**Ese no es mi problema si quieres que cumpla con el trabajo consigue mis armas**- dijo el hombre retirándose sin decir mas-

Maldición- se limito a decir el italiano lanzando su vaso contra una pared-

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ninguna novedad aparente salvo el hecho de que Shun ya se habia recuperado completamente no habiendo sufrido, para alivio y alegría de todos, algún trauma psicológico derivado del secuestro pero el pequeño no se escapo de un discurso por partida doble de Albiore e Ikki de cuidarse mas cuando saliera a la calle

Niisan ya llegue- dijo el joven que habia salido temprano de la universidad al entrar a su departamento no recibiendo respuesta por parte de su hermano mayor-

Shun se encogió de hombros seguro su hermano aun no llegaba del trabajo, el chico entonces aprovecho para entrar a la habitación de su hermano para limpiarla y recoger la ropa sucia para llenar la lavadora entonces el joven vio sobre una mesa junto a la cama el arma de su hermano y debajo de ella un sobre de color blanco, Shun teniendo la curiosidad de un joven de su edad no pudo evitar mirar el arma por un momento aunque sin la menor intención de tocarla ya que a el jamás le habían agradado las armas

Lo que realmente atrajo su atención fue el sobre debajo del arma, aun cuando siempre había sido respetuoso por cosas que no eran de su propiedad, por alguna razón el sobre le atrajo mucho por la tentadora frase que tenia "TOP SECRET" (Secreto Máximo) levantando el arma con una mano para poder tomar el sobre luego de lo cual lo abrió y leyó el contenido el cual era el plan de acción detallado de la operación para capturar a Black Wolf pero el chico no entendiendo la información táctica del documento por lo que dejo el sobre justo de donde lo tomo, pero cuando estaba por poner el arma encima del sobre entro a la habitación Ikki

¿SHUN QUE HACES?- pregunto el mayor al ver al menor con su arma-

¡NIISAN!- grito el chico asustado- yo...-

Shun no quiero que vuelvas a tomar mi arma- dijo Ikki muy serio quitándole o mas bien arrebatándole la pistola al chico-

Lo siento es que estaba limpiando- Shun no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por la reprimenda-

Otouto no quise sonar duro pero las armas no están hechas para ti- Ikki al ver la mirada triste de su hermanito aclaro la situación mientras lo abrazaba-

No te preocupes Niisan yo entiendo- dijo el chico sonriendo como siempre lo hacia para luego empezar con sus labores domesticas-

Hola ¿hay alguien?- se escucho una voz desde la puerta-

Hola June- dijo Shun saludando a la chica pero el solo nombrar a la joven hizo aparecer a Ikki en un segundo-

¿QUÉ HACE ELLA AQUÍ? ¿Y COMO PUDO ENTRAR?- grito el mayor cuestionando la "invasión" de la joven-

Vine a ayudar a Shun a limpiar para que podamos salir a nuestra cita mas pronto y pude entrar por que tengo llave del departamento- June mostró un juego de llaves-

¿llave? ¿CITA?- dijo el joven haciendo énfasis en la ultima pregunta para luego mirar a su hermano- ¿Con permiso de quien?-

¡NIISAN!- grito Shun muy sonrojado ya que no le gustaba ser tratado como un niño frente a su novia-

Por favor Ikki creo que Shun ya esta bastante grande para que te este pidiendo permiso- dijo la chica defendiendo a su novio-

¿Quién te pregunto a ti?- Ikki tenia cada vez mas ganas de apretar ese hermoso cuello de cisne que la joven tenia-

No de nuevo- dijo Shun dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón-

Ya que en los últimos días su hermano había puesto mil y un pretextos para evitar sus salidas con la chica generando esto discusiones, que podían durar horas, las cuales no resolvían absolutamente nada por lo después de algunos minutos y que viendo que la situación iba para largo el chico se levanto poniendo manos a la obra para terminar todos sus deberes, y era verdad lo de las horas por que cuando termino aun podía escuchar que su hermano y su novia seguían discutiendo

¡USTEDES AUN SON UNOS NIÑOS!- grito Ikki-

¡POR FAVOR SOLO NOS LLEVAS UN PAR DE AÑOS Y YA TE CREES MAS ADULTO QUE NOSOTROS!- grito June-

¡MUY BIEN FUE SUFICIENTE!- grito Shun fastidiado del absurdo pleito mostrando un rostro tan enfadado que hizo a ambos callarse al instante - ¡NIISAN ALISTATE POR QUE VAMOS A SALIR!-

¿Yo?...- pregunto Ikki confundido-

June creo que debiste haberle explicado a mi hermano que saldríamos los cuatro juntos- dijo el chico-

Pero Shun tu hermano empezó- dijo la chica un tanto avergonzada por su comportamiento-

¿Alguien podría explicarme que sucede? ¿Cómo que vamos a salir los cuatro?- pregunto Ikki mas confundido-

Si Niisan, vamos a salir tu, June, yo y...-

Y yo- dijo una tímida voz desde la puerta-

¿Esmeralda?- pregunto Ikki-

Hermana llegas justo a tiempo- dijo June haciendo pasar a su hermanita-

Bueno Niisan ¿qué esperas para cambiarte?- pregunto el chico-

Puedes verlo como una cita doble Ikki-

June por favor no empieces otro pleito- pidió Shun-

Esta bien, esta bien- dijo June-

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un Lujoso Hotel se encuentra una joven pareja que descansa luego de una agitada tarde, no es otro que el jefe Saga y la hermosa Pandora quienes platican en la cama sobre varias cosas hasta que su conversación los lleva a hablar sobre el jefe de Pandora

¿Hades esta en la ciudad?- pregunto Saga mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de la chica-

Sabes que no te puedo decir- dijo la joven-

Vamos no seas así- dijo el hombre cuya mano ya se aventuraba mas abajo del cuello de la chica al tiempo que la besaba en los labios suavemente-

No... no puedo... ahhh- Pandora se estremeció ante las atrevidas caricias de Saga-

Si me lo dice me detendré- dijo el hombre de cabellos azules utilizando ahora ambos manos para recorrer el cuerpo de la chica-

Entonces no te diré para que continúes- dijo Pandora esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa-

Luego de lo cual la pareja se preparo para seguir en lo suyo mientras que afuera de la habitación se encontraban Radamanthis, Aikos y Minos esperando a la que chica terminara su cita con el policía, de regreso al departamento Ikki ya se había cambiado de ropa y estaba listo para salir en una cita doble como June dijo

Te ves muy bien Ikki- dijo Esmeralda sonrojada al ver a Ikki muy apuesto con pantalón y saco blanco bajo el cual llevaba una camisa azul fuerte-

Tu también luces preciosa- dijo Ikki al mirar a la chica con un elegante vestido gris de una pieza que exhibía muy bien le hermosa silueta de la joven-

Sin duda el mas apuesto es Shun- dijo June arreglando la corbata del traje de vestir negro que su novio había escogido para la ocasión-

Gracias June tu también luces muy bella- dijo el chico admirando a su novia en un entallado vestido rojo con un escote en v en la espalda-

Me parece que ese vestido no es el mas adecuado- dijo Ikki-

Niisan no empieces por favor- suplico Shun tratando de evitar otro pleito-

De tanto pleito ustedes dos van a terminar enamorándose- comento Esmeralda-

¡NO LO DIGAS NI DE BROMA!- gritaron Ikki y June asustados-

Vamos que se hace tarde jejejeje- dijo Shun sin poder evitar reír ante la reacción de June e Ikki-

Shun no te rías- dijo June-

Ella tiene razón no tiene nada de gracioso- dijo Ikki-

Vaya hasta que por fin me das la razón en algo- dijo la rubia-

Créeme que será la primera y ultima vez- dijo Ikki-

Los cuatro jóvenes no pudieron evitar reír ante la situación luego de lo cual salieron a divertirse, la velada fue de lo mas entretenida pasando primero a una discoteca a bailar luego al teatro seguidamente a tomar un refrigerio y para terminar con broche de oro a cenar en el "Andrómeda Princess" luego de lo cual las hermanos llevaron a las jóvenes a su casa pasada un poco mas de la media noche

Fue una velada maravillosa- dijo June temblando un poco ya que siendo tan tarde había bastante frió-

Si fue algo muy divertido- dijo Shun quitándose el saco de su traje para ponerlo sobre su novia y abrazarla para darle calor-

Gracias Conejito- dijo la chica besando a su novio-

No... No me digas así- dijo Shun sonrojándose por el beso y el apodo mientras que su hermano noto que su acompañante también temblaba-

Permíteme- dijo Ikki quitándose el saco y poniéndoselo a Esmeralda aunque sin poder evitar mirar de reojo lo que hacia su hermano-

Gracias Ikki- dijo Esmeralda sonrojándose mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Ikki-

Esmeralda yo...- al darse la vuelta el rostro del detective quedo peligrosamente cerca del de la chica casi a un palmo de unirse sus labios-

Ikki...- la chica se sonrojo mas sintiendo el cálido aliento de Ikki en su rostro-

Esmeralda yo...- las palabras se negaban a salir de la boca del chico-

Pero no hubo mas palabras simplemente un tierno beso que duro unos escasos segundos el cual no paso desapercibido por Shun y June quienes estaban sorprendidos de que Esmeralda fuera la que tomara la iniciativa dejando a Ikki con un rostro sumamente anonadado

Ikki perdóname- dijo Esmeralda teniendo que su acompañante se enojara por tan atrevido acto-

No tienes por que pedir perdón- dijo Ikki al tiempo que abrazaba a la chica fuertemente-

Muy bonito muy bonito pero ya que ambos saben lo que sienten el uno por el otro ya deben formalizar ¿no?- dijo June pasados mas de cinco minutos de iniciado el tierno abrazo-

¡JUNE!-

¿Qué? Tarde o temprano tendrán que hacerse novios- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros-

¿novios?- preguntaron Ikki y Esmeralda poniéndose ambos sumamente rojos-

Bueno en eso tienes razón- dijo Shun sonriendo para luego preguntar con toda su naturalidad e inocencia características- ¿Ikki le vas a preguntar a Esmeralda si quiere ser tu novia?-

Yo... esto de...- Ikki ahora si que no sabia que decir-

¿Hermana vas a aceptar a Ikki como tu novio?- pregunto June aun de forma mas maliciosa-

¡HERMANA!- grito la chica que ya estaba mas roja que un tomate-

O... O... Oigan esto debemos decidirlo con calma- dijo Ikki tratando de aparentar calma aunque su rostro seguía muy rojo-

Ik... Ikki tiene razón ya es algo tarde para estar discutiendo esto será mejor entrar y ya mañana lo platicaremos tranquilamente- dijo Esmeralda tratando de mostrar compostura pero estaba igual de roja que su acompañante- Buenas noches Ikki-

Buenas noches Esmeralda- dijo el chico besando la mejilla de la chica aunque bastante cerca de sus labios-

Buenas noches Shun- dijo la chica despidiéndose cortésmente de su futuro cuñado entrando rápidamente a su casa-

Que aburridos me salieron- dijo June bastante decepcionada-

No te preocupes Ikki le hará la pregunta a Esmeralda puedes estar segura de eso- dijo Shun-

Claro que le preguntara de eso nos encargaremos nosotros- dijo June guiñándole un ojo a su novio-

Bien Shun es hora de irnos- dijo Ikki que aun seguía rojo-

Buenas noches June- dijo el chico besando tiernamente a su novia-

Buenas noches Shun- dijo la chica para luego decir- Buenas noches "cuñado"-

¡OYE!- grito Ikki pero la chica ya había entrado a la casa y cerrado la puerta sin embargo se podía oír claramente como se estaba riendo-

Me parece que June no dijo eso por mi- comento Shun-

¿Y por quien lo dijo entonces?- pregunto Ikki confundido-

Niisan es obvio que lo dijo por ti y por Esmeralda jajajajaja- respondió el menor divertido antes de correr hacia su auto-

¡SHUN NO LE VEO LO GRACIOSO!- grito Ikki muy sonrojado antes de correr tras su Otouto-

¡JAJAJAJA NO NIISAN JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS COSQUILLAS JAJAJAJA!- grito Shun divertido cuando su hermano lo atrapo y empezó a torturarlo-

Con esto aprenderás a no burlarte de tus mayores- dijo Ikki aumentando las cosquillas sobre su hermanito-

¡JAJAJAJA ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN ME DIO ME DIO JAJAJAJAJA!- dijo el chico sin aliento de tanto reír-

Mientras esto ocurre en el edificio de Argol un mensajero ha entregado un paquete, un paquete muy grande, los guardias de seguridad no tienen idea de que sea pues es una gran caja de madera que mide casi 2 metros de alto

¿Qué demonios es esto?- pregunto el guardia-

No lo se pero sea lo que sea pesa mucho- respondió su compañero para luego decir- debe ser otra de las antigüedades del jefe-

Es lo mas probable bien llevémoslo a la bodega- dijo el hombre empujando la gran caja- demonios esto pesa mucho-

El paquete ya fue entregado- se limita a decir el mensajero por radio antes de retirarse del lugar sin dejar rastro-

Faltan 24 horas para el ataque de Black Wolf hay una tensa calma una calma que precede a la tormenta que esta por venir

Fin del capitulo 9

N/A: Bueno aquí les presento mi primer capitulo del año disculpen la tardanza pero es que últimamente el trabajo no me ha dejado tiempo libre espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho todos los reviews de han dejado nos estamos viendo bye


	10. Black Wolf 10

CAPITULO 10 JUSTICIA LETAL

El día había llegado dentro de unos minutos Black Wolf atacaría el edificio de Argol, los últimos elementos toman sus posiciones para la operación y cuando todos están listos se lo reportan al comandante

¡TODOS LOS EQUIPOS YA ESTAN EN POSICIÓN SEÑOR!- reporto un oficial a Shion-

Muy bien ahora solo hay que esperar que el Lobo caiga en la trampa- dijo el Comandante mientras tanto Ikki y Shiryu hablan por radio-

¿Crees que esto funcione?- pregunto Ikki-

No te preocupes todo esta calculado y además tenemos un plan de reserva-

Vaya es raro que seas tan optimista-

Muy gracioso Ikki- dijo Shiryu-

Los hombres ya estaban en sus posiciones mientras todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral esperando la llegada del asesino pasan varios minutos que parecen una eternidad

Señor Milo ¿cree que Black Wolf venga?- pregunta un miembro del escuadrón de francotiradores-

Si viene tengo una sorpresa esperándolo- Milo saca su rifle de su estuche y empieza a armarlo-

Señor ¿Ese rifle no es de los que usamos verdad?-

¿Cuál es tu rifle?- pregunta Milo mientras le coloca la mira a su rifle-

Es un Tactical Operations Tango 51 igual que el Bravo 51 utiliza balas calibre 7.62 x 51 mm Nato y tiene un rango máximo de alcance de 800 a 1000 metros señor-

Bien pues te presento al Brown Precision Tactical Elite lo ordene especialmente para que usara municiones calibre .300 Winchester Mágnum con lo cual tiene un rango máximo de alcance de 900 a 1100 metros- dijo Milo presumiendo su rifle- Vamos asesino aparece para que pruebe este bebe contigo-

Esto no me gusta nada- dice Marín desde vestíbulo del edificio-

Tu siempre dices lo mismo "esto no me gusta nada"- dice Shaina remedando a su compañera-

Parece que tenemos algo- dice uno de los oficiales haciendo que todos se pongan en alerta- no olvídenlo es solo un vagabundo empujando un viejo carrito de supermercado-

Falsa alarma caballeros- dice Mu quien esta a cargo de la telecomunicación-

Odio esperar ¿cuanto mas se va a tardar ese sujeto en aparecer?- dice Shura por la radio desde su puesto-

Tranquilo ya parecerá- Aioros juega con un detonador de explosivos-

Aioros deja de jugar con eso- dice Aioria mientras limpia su rifle de asalto Colt Commando-

Oiga señor no puede estar aquí tendré que pedirle que se vaya- dice el policía que informo del vagabundo pero este no parece hacerle caso- ¡OIGA HE DICHO QUE...!-

El uniformado apenas si pone su mano en el hombro del vago y en fracciones de segundo se encuentra en el suelo completamente inconsciente mientras el hombre se quita los harapos que trae por ropa revelando una gabardina negra

**Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer**- dice Black Wolf-

Posteriormente el hombre saca del carrito su sombrero el cual se pone, una gran mochila negra y luego camina hacia las sombras donde parece fundirse poco a poco con la oscuridad hasta que desaparece por completo

¿Realmente cree que venga?- le pregunta Ikki al Jefe-

Vendrá no puede resistir el reto- responde Saga-

De pronto de la nada se escuchan 2 poderosos disparos que alertan a todos y hacen que instintivamente Milo se agache

¡SEÑOR 2 DE LOS NUESTROS HAN SIDO HERIDOS!-

Ese sonido es inconfundible- dice Milo sorprendido-

¿Qué sucede señor?- pregunta el tirador que lo acompaña-

¡SEÑOR EL SUJETO TIENE UN RIFLE DE FRANCOTIRADOR!- dice uno de los hombres antes de caer ante un certero disparo-

No cabe duda el maldito tiene un rifle Barrett M-82A1-

¿Un rifle Barrett? ¿No es un Arma exclusiva del ejercito?- pregunto el policía-

Así es ese rifle utiliza municiones .50 BMG por lo cual tiene un rango de alcance de 1830 metros además puede disparar 10 tiros sin necesidad de recargar manualmente-

Nuestros rifles solo pueden hacer un tiro-

Incluso el mío solo puede hacer 3 tiros rayos esto no esta nada bien- Milo seguía escuchando varios disparos-

¿MILO QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AHÍ?- pregunta Shion-

Black Wolf esta aquí, al parecer esta escondido, tiene un rifle de francotirador y ha herido a varios de mis hombres señor-

¡SEÑOR ESTAMOS CAYENDO! ¡ESTAMOS CAYENDO!

¡DEMONIOS!- Milo estaba furioso ante su impotencia por no poder hacer nada-

En cuestión de segundos el equipo de Milo es arrasado aunque todos siguen vivos a pesar de las heridas que ha dejado el rifle, hay un breve silencio lo cual hace que el policía que esta junto a Milo se ponga de pie para ver que ha pasado

¡QUEDATE DONDE ESTAS!- la advertencia llega tarde pues un disparo golpea el costado del hombre-

¡ME DIERON SEÑOR ME DIERON!-

Esto... esto no puede estar pasando- Milo esta sorprendido mientras ve desde su posición salir al sujeto completamente al descubierto y viendo una oportunidad el tirador se pone de pie disponiéndose a disparar- ¡TOMA ESTO MALDITO ASESINO!-

Milo solo puede sentir cuando algo sumamente afilado atraviesa la coyuntura de su hombro derecho haciendo que su disparo se pierda en el aire mientras su cuerpo cae lentamente de espaldas luego de lo cual Black Wolf tira su rifle y camina lentamente a la entrada del edificio

¡MILO QUE SUCEDE! ¡MALDICIÓN MILO RESPONDE!- Shion no puede creer que el mejor equipo de francotiradores de la ciudad haya sido derrotado por un solo hombre-

Demonios el maldito es muy bueno- fue lo ultimo que dice Milo antes perder la conciencia-

Milo fallo ahora es nuestro turno- dice Marín-

Rayos, todos en sus posiciones- Shaina da una señal para que todos se oculten-

Pero inesperadamente al abrirse la puerta de cristal de la entrada el sujeto no entra lo que entra al edificio es un objeto rodando el cual explota formando una nube de humo que hace a todos los hombres ponerse al descubierto

¡ES UNA GRANADA DE HUMO!- grita Marín quien trata de salir pero es detenida por su amiga-

¡ES UNA TRAMPA QUÉDENSE TODOS EN SUS POSICIONES!- grita la cobra-

Pero es tarde por que el asesino entra al lugar sacando de su gabardina un par de berettas 9 mm disparando contra varios oficiales que caen antes de poder hacer nada y los pocos que quedan intentan responder al fuego son heridos en el proceso hasta que al hombre se le acaban las balas lo cual hace a los dos últimos policías salir creyendo que lo pueden detener

¡IDIOTAS NO SALGAN!- grita Shaina-

En un rápido movimiento en asesino suelta los cargadores vacíos de sus armas y antes de tocar el suelo son pateados por el sujeto con mucha fuerza golpeando en la cara a los uniformados y dejándolos inconscientes en el suelo mientras al mismo tiempo el hombre tira las berettas vacías al piso

**Ahora estoy desarmado ¿qué harán al respecto?**- pregunta el sujeto en una actitud sumamente retadora a Shaina y Marín-

Marín se lanza al ataque, con movimientos cautelosos pero veloces golpea al hombre pero este parece leer todos sus movimientos bloqueando varios de sus golpes y finalmente ambos se separan

Es la primera vez que alguien bloquea todos mis ataques- Marín trata de ocultar su sorpresa-

Ahora es mi turno- dice Shaina-

La mujer a diferencia de su compañera ataca con todo lo que tiene lanzado golpes y patadas a una velocidad asombrosa sin embargo el hombre igualmente bloquea todos sus golpes aunque con mas dificultad que con su compañera hasta que finalmente se separan

**No esta nada mal**- dice el asesino-

No cabe duda que eres bastante hábil- dice Shaina- pero ya es hora de acabar con los juegos-

La chica ahora ataca con toda su fuerza sorprendiéndose bastante al ver a ese hombre detener todos sus movimientos entonces sin aviso alguno el hombre lanza un golpe que se detiene a milímetros del rostro de una muy sorprendida Cobra

**La próxima vez no detendré mi golpe**- se limito a decir el hombre-

¡MALDITO!- grito Shaina intentando atacar de nuevo-

¡SHAINA ESPERA!- Marín detuvo a su compañera-

¡SUÉLTAME!- grito la Cobra-

No pierdas la calma eso es lo que el quiere- dijo el Águila haciendo a su compañera entrar en razón- el es completamente diferente a todos los oponentes a los que nos hemos enfrentado-

Lo se, es por eso que no puedo dejar que me derrote- dijo Shaina-

La única forma en que podremos ganarle es si lo atacamos las 2 al mismo tiempo- sugirió Marín-

De acuerdo- dijo la Cobra-

Las jóvenes atacaron al mismo tiempo al hombre lanzando cientos de golpes y patadas muy difíciles de detener logrando golpear al sujeto en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Shaina le dio una fuerte patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros

¿Pero que clase de sujeto es este?- Pregunta la cobra al ver que sus golpes no han hecho ningún efecto en el asesino-

**Debo reconocer que ambas son excelentes peleadoras pero no son rivales para mi**- dijo el hombre colocándose en posición de combate-

Esta vez el sujeto se lanza al ataque sorprendiendo a las chicas con una velocidad sobrehumana logrando conectarle un fuerte golpe a Marín en el cuello quien cae al suelo inconsciente al instante mientras que a Shaina la toma del hombro con una mano y con la otra la toma de la muñeca ejerciendo presión para someterla

¡MARÍN!- grita la Cobra al ver a su compañera en el suelo- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!-

**No debieron tomarme tan a la ligera**- dijo el hombre ejerciendo mas presión lastimando a la joven-

¡KHHHHHHHHHH!- Shaina trataba de no gritar ante el terrible dolor-

**Si hago un poco de mas presión romperé tu brazo**- dijo el hombre-

¡QUE ESPERAS HAZLO DE UNA VEZ NO TENGO MIEDO!- grito la chica mirando al sujeto con furia-

**Eres valiente sin duda**-

Entonces el sujeto apretó con mucha fuerza el hombro de la joven provocándole la inconsciencia y dejándola fuera de combate luego de lo cual la deja caer al suelo y camina lentamente al elevador mientras que por la radio Shion trata de comunicarse con las detectives

¡SHAINA, MARÍN RESPONDAN!-

Ahora esto es personal- dijo Aioria molesto preparando su rifle-

Atentos todos tengo movimiento en el elevador- dice Mu-

Muy bien en cuanto se habrá la puerta todos disparan- dijo el león-

El elevador se detiene en el piso donde se encuentra Aioria, entonces apenas se abre la puerta todos abren fuego disparando varias tiros creando una gran cantidad de polvo que impide que puedan ver algo en el interior del cubil

¡CESEN EL FUEGO!- grito Aioria para luego señalar a 2 hombres- ¡USTEDES 2 VAYAN A REVISAR!-

Los hombres revisaron el cubo del ascensor encontrándolo vació pero antes de que pudieran salir una silueta negra cae del techo del mismo golpeando a lo hombres y dejándolos fuera de combate, entonces Black Wolf sale velozmente del ascensor sacando de su gabardina un par metralletas MP5

¡MALDICIÓN TODOS CÚBRANSE!- grito Aioria al ver al asesino empezar a disparar-

Pero varios de los uniformados no pueden cubrirse a tiempo y son heridos aunque no de gravedad al mismo tiempo que el asesino desaparece tan rápido como apareció

¡DONDE ESTA NO LO VEO!- grita uno de los policías al perder al sujeto de vista-

¡NADIE SE MUEVA DE SUS POSICIONES!- grito Aioria-

Varias ráfagas de fueron salieron de varias direcciones como si los policías estuvieran rodeados por una docena de hombres cuando solo se trata de uno solo

¡ES MUY RAPIDO!-

¡MALDICIÓN NO LOGRO TENERLO EN LA MIRA!- Aioria solo veía una sombra que se movía velozmente sin darle tiempo a hacer un disparo efectivo-

Mientras tanto el sujeto había herido a mas de la mitad de su escuadrón y seguía acribillando al equipo sin que este pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, finalmente Aioria perdió la paciencia y empezó a disparar en todas direcciones esperando que con algo de suerte un disparo lograra darle al asesino, entonces repentinamente el fuego enemigo ceso

¿Señor le dio?- pregunto unos de los pocos hombres que no había sido herido-

Creo que si- dijo el León-

Señor mire- dijo otro de los hombres-

Sin embargo grande fue la sorpresa de los presentes al ver como el sujeto se ponía al descubierto mientras que tranquilamente cambiaba los cargadores de sus armas a la vista de todos, por su parte Aioria no queriendo desaprovechar la oportunidad disparo contra el sujeto pero el policía no contaba con que el blindaje de su gabardina fuera tan fuerte que las balas de su arma no pudieron perforarla

Pero... que demonios...- Aioria no podía creer lo que veía-

**Adiós**- fue lo único que dijo el sujeto-

Antes de volver a abrir fuego y terminar con los pocos hombres que aun quedaban incluido Aioria quien estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera sintió la ráfaga de fuego que golpeo su brazo y parte de su pecho lo único que pudo hacer el león fue caer de rodillas soltando su arma y aceptando su derrota mientras que el asesino siguió avanzando al siguiente piso en el elevador

Parece que solo quedamos nosotros- dijo Shura-

Hermano- dijo Aioros preocupado-

Entonces las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Black Wolf salió lentamente siendo esperado por ambos policías del escuadrón dorado

¿**Dónde están sus refuerzos**?- pregunto el hombre-

No los necesitamos- dijo Shura-

Nosotros solos podemos derrotare- dijo Aioros-

**Admiro su confianza pero ustedes no podrán vencerme**-

Eso ya lo veremos- dijo Shura-

Entonces el español lanzo una granada mientras que el asesino se movió rápidamente para evitar ser herido por la explosión de la misma pero entonces Aioros saco un control remoto de su bolsillo y presiono un botón provocando una explosión que envió al sujeto a chocar contra una pared por lo fuerte de esta

Nada como un poco de C4- dijo el policía de cabellos castaños-

Entonces Aioros hizo explotar otro dispositivo pero el asesino se movió rápido para evitar ser herido sin embargo el policía siguió explotando varias bombas muchas de las cuales lograron su objetivo de golpear al asesino sin embargo el hombre volvía a ponerse de pie como si nada desafiando toda lógica

No es posible debería estar en el suelo agonizando- dijo Shura-

Si eso es todo lo que tienen les mostrare algo mejor- 

El sujeto saco de su gabardina una pequeña esfera que lanzo contra ambos hombres quienes sabiendo de que se trataba se alejaron lo mas posible sin embargo no contaban con que la explosión fuera tan fuerte que logro alcanzarlos y dejarlos en el piso

Pero que demonios- dijo Shura poniéndose en pie-

Semtex- dijo Aioros-

¿Qué?- pregunto su compañero-

Un explosivo más poderoso que el C4-

**Bueno sigamos con el juego**-

Los policías se sorprendieron ya que el sujeto tenia entre sus dedos por lo menos 8 esferas similares a la que lanzo antes las cuales arrojo contra los uniformados que hicieron lo posible por ponerse a cubierto justo antes de que una poderosa explosión hiciera temblar todo el edificio

¿Pero que demonios?- pregunto Ikki-

¡PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTA OCURRIENDO AHÍ ADENTRO!- grito Shion-

Mientras tanto el piso del edificio esta completamente en ruinas y llena de muchos escombros de no ser por lo fuerte de la construcción es muy probable que todo el lugar se hubiera derrumbado pero resistió la explosión aunque no había rastro de los policías hasta que algo empezó a moverse

¿Aioros como estas?- pregunto Shura saliendo de entre los escombros-

Creo que tengo fracturada la pierna ¿y tu como estas?-

No puedo mover el brazo- dijo el español que tenia atrapada su extremidad bajo una gran roca-

Los hombres mal heridos solo pudieron observar como el sujeto ascendía al último nivel del edificio llegando frente a Saga e Ikki quienes observaron que el hombre no tenia el mas mínimo rasguño después de haberse enfrentado al escuadrón dorado

No puedo creer que este maldito haya derrotado a los mejores hombres del departamento- dijo Saga-

**Será mejor que me dejen pasar si no quieren acabar como sus amigos**- advirtió el sujeto-

Ni lo sueñes te vamos a detener aquí y ahora- dijo Ikki-

**Como deseen**-

El sujeto corrió hacia los policías quienes desenfundaron sus armas y empezaron a dispararle pero eso no detuvo al sujeto hasta que estuvo enfrente de ambos golpeando a Ikki en la cara fuertemente y desarmando a Saga con una patada sin embargo Saga saco otra arma y le disparo al sujeto en la cabeza

¿Pero que...?-

El policía estaba sorprendido puesto que el disparo hizo arquear la espalda del sujeto hacia atrás pero el hombre volvió a su posición normal mientras que la bala que había golpeado su frente caía al suelo

La... la mascara también esta blindada- dijo Ikki desde el suelo-

Saga disparo de nuevo pero esta vez su disparo fue desviado por una cuchilla que salió del puño izquierdo del sujeto, nuevamente Saga dispara y el sujeto saco otra cuchilla de su puño derecho desviando también el disparo, el jefe de policía siguió disparando pero todas las balas fueron repelidas hasta que el sujeto quedo frente al hombre y sin miramientos clavo una de sus cuchillas en el lado izquierdo de su pecho

¡JEFE!- grito Ikki-

Ra... rayos-

Fue lo único que digo Saga antes de que el sujeto retirara la cuchilla dejándolo caer al suelo mientras que el hombre volvía a guardar sus armas

Eres un maldito- dijo Ikki poniéndose de pie con dificultad-

**Esperaba mejores rivales pero veo que todos fueron unos pobres diablos**-

¡MISERABLE!- grito Ikki disparando su arma contra el sujeto pero sus bajas no hacían el menor daño-

Ya deberías saber que eso no me detendrá- dijo el hombre sacando su arma plateada y disparándole en la pierna a Ikki-

¡ARRRGGHHHH!- grito el Fénix cayendo al piso-

**Quédate aquí mientras termino lo que vine a hacer**- dijo el hombre entrando al despacho de Argol-

Veo que no tuviste problemas para llegar aquí- dijo el hombre quien se encontraba en una silla ejecutiva-

**¿Estas listo para recibir tu castigo?**- pregunto el sujeto apuntando su arma contra Argol-

Sabes lo que pasara si me matas- dijo el hombre-

**Eso ya es inevitable además ustedes lo iniciaron**-

Luego de decir esto el sujeto disparo contra la cabeza de Argol eliminándolo para luego salir encontrándose a Ikki tratando de ponerse de pie

¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Ikki-

**Llámalo simplemente justicia**- respondió el sujeto-

¿Qué clase de justicia es esta?-

**La ironía de la vida "quien a hierro mata a hierro muere" y hablando de ironías en vez de arrestarme tal vez deberías agradecerme el haber matado a ese sujeto**-

¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto Ikki confundido-

**Dime acaso no sabias que el responsable de que tu querida esmeralda estuviera a punto de morir es al que has intentado evitar que yo mate**-

¿QUÉ?- Ikki abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos al oír esto-

**Así es Fénix quien intento asesinar a Esmeralda Cefeo no fue mas otro que Argol**-

Mientras esto ocurría Saga aprovecho para comunicarse con sus superiores por radio y avisarles que Argol había sido asesinado

Pongan en marcha el plan B- dijo Saga por radio-

Fin del capitulo 10

N/A: bueno espero que disculpen la tardanza al escribir el capitulo pero no he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicar a la historia y también disculpen lo corto del mismo les agradezco el apoyo y sus reviews nos estamos viendo bye


End file.
